La vie, après
by Aesalys
Summary: HGxSS. Après la guerre, les vies changent, les gens restent, ou fuient. Hermione Granger, employée dans un casino sorcier de Las Vegas, redécouvre Severus Snape... PREMIERE PARTIE ENTIERE
1. Chapter 1

La vie, après

.

Chapitre 1

.

Après coup, elle n'avait pas regretté.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Et elle savait, depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, à ce moment-là.

Après la guerre, l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger avait rapidement fui l'Angleterre, et la présence omniprésente et oppressante de la presse. Elle avait suivi un cursus court à l'Université de Salem et était ensuite entrée dans son premier poste, pas des moindres, à la protection du Ministre de la Magie américain. Après deux ans, elle avait été envoyée pour un échange dans la section sorcière du Mossad, qui s'était atrocement déroulé, et était donc revenue très rapidement. Un nouvel échange, cette fois avec l'Afrique du Sud, avait précédé six mois auprès du principal fournisseur mondial d'ingrédients extraits de dragons.

Et enfin…

Vegas, baby !

.

oOo

.

Après la guerre…

Le Ministère l'avait élevé au rang de héros. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Lucius, tandis que la plupart admettaient que Severus Snape méritait ce statut, et la 'prime de guerre' qui leur avait été octroyée, à tous.

Il avait repris quelques temps son poste de professeur… Faute de mieux.

Puis Minerva l'avait mis à la porte, arguant qu'il méritait d'être heureux.

Heureux, lui ? Non.

A une époque, il aurait pensé 'Heureux, lui ? Sans elle ? Non.' Mais le souvenir de sa biche s'estompait enfin, au point qu'il ne soit même plus capable de former un patronus corporel.

Il avait posé les brevets pour une quarantaine des potions qu'il avait créées et gardées de côté.

La richesse avait suivi. Le succès. Et –même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il ne leur payait jamais plus qu'un ou deux restaurants- les femmes.

Pour la première, il avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie de Lucius.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était mise à genoux devant lui, puis qu'elle avait repris la même position, nue, sur le canapé, quelques minutes plus tard, lui tournant le dos, il n'avait plus franchement été en état de penser.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme » s'était-il reproché intérieurement.

Cette fois-là, et toutes les autres, avec toutes les autres.

Il n'avait accepté ce rendez-vous de travail que parce qu'il lui permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, et de profiter du transplanage longue-distance vers les Etats-Unis pour aller voir Lucius.

Au sortir de la guerre, deux évènements avaient défrayé la chronique : le divorce retentissant de Lord et Lady Malfoy, mettant ainsi sur le marché deux célibataires particulièrement convoitables, et le remariage de Narcissa Black avec un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt, numéro 1 du Bureau des Aurors, et donc, seconde puissance politique du gouvernement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Ce n'était pas tant ce remariage que la naissance qui avait (très vite) suivi qui avait choqué. Les jumeaux métissés ne pouvaient avoir été conçus que pendant le mariage Malfoy-Black.

Depuis son divorce, Lucius papillonnait plus ou moins avec des femmes dont l'âge les plaçait d'une gamme allant de 'a obtenu sa majorité depuis quelques mois' à 'n'a plus son âge depuis quinze ou vingt ans'.

L'actuelle était une blonde américaine au nom en '-a', en début de trentaine (c'était ce qu'elle prétendait, tout du moins), qu'il avait rencontrée de manière plutôt scabreuse, puisqu'elle était strip-teaseuse dans un bar au nom douteux ('hot pussies bar') et que c'était là qu'il l'avait rencontrée, apercevant, dans la version censurée du récit, son arrière-train avant toute autre chose.

A 16h30, heure de Vegas, transplanage longue distance. A 19h, prise des clés de sa suite, dans le 'Wand's craps', tout premier casino sorcier à avoir été ouvert.

Le complexe pouvait accueillir 6000 joueurs et congressistes, et comportait 300 chambres et suites.

A 20h30, il devait retrouver Lucius et sa… Compagne pour dîner.

Il avait de l'avance.

Le groom l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte principale de sa suite.

« …re qu'il est ? Il nous reste dix-sept minutes. Dans ce laps de temps, vous devez régler ce merdier, et me laisser un minimum de 90 secondes pour les barrières.

-Mais…

-Silence. Vous devez comprendre que dans ce genre de cas, je suis autorisée –non, censée- vous renvoyer dans l'heure. Prenez ça comme avertissement. Et s'il refuse la suite, son prix sera retiré de votre salaire… Ce qui est loin d'être ce qu'on me préconise. Il vous reste seize minutes. »

Il entra dans le vestibule, le son des talons de ses chaussures noires et cirées étouffé par l'épaisse moquette, et surgit dans un grand salon, après avoir passé une arcade. En face, trois arcades menaient à une porte coulissante de verre dévoilant un jardin luxuriant. La moquette avait cédé place à un carrelage beige tirant sur le pêche et parsemé de paillettes dorées. De larges et bas fauteuils taupe encadraient un épais tapis gris anthracite.

D'autres arcades entouraient la pièce, devant mener aux chambres, à la kitchenette, et à la salle de bain.

Elle était de dos.

L'autre lui sembla petite et assez pitoyable dans un uniforme incomplet.

Elle… Etait belle. Sa voix lui sembla familière. De longs cheveux châtain et nattés, un corps en 8, un tailleur bleu roi et des escarpins assez bas.

L'autre poussa un couinement en le voyant et recula d'un bond, et elle, elle fit volte-face.

Pendant encore une fraction de seconde, il ne la reconnut pas –après tout, il ne l'avait pas croisée depuis au moins six ans, et pas parlé depuis… Il ne savait plus.

« Oh, Merlin » émit-elle. Et après ce qui lui sembla être une légère hésitation, « Mr Snape.

-Hermione Granger. »

Elle acquiesça avec légèreté, et s'excusa du désagrément.

Elle était professionnelle, efficace et précise, et elle parvint à lui faire oublier la présence de l'autre assez longtemps pour que celle-ci remballe son attirail, après être passée quelques minutes dans ce qu'il saurait bientôt être la seconde chambre.

Il ne pensa pas à tenter de la séduire, parce qu'elle était une 'relation de travail', et que… Lui n'avait jamais séduit qui que ce soit.

Elle le fit visiter plus avant, puis disparut, et il resta seul quelques instants à observer la porte, lorsqu'elle se referma sur elle.

« Voilà donc où Miss Granger se cachait » expira-t-il finalement, et elle quitta totalement son esprit.

Il se rendit à l'adresse que Lucius lui avait donnée. La maison était modeste, mais propre et apparemment bien entretenue. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

La dernière conquête de Lucius Malfoy ouvrit. Elle était jolie, et aurait peut-être été belle sans ses yeux bouffis.

« Ah, vous êtes déjà là… Je pensais que vous ne sauriez pas avant demain, ou après-demain. »

.

oOo

.

Le casino avait deux avantages : il lui occupait les mains, et presque l'esprit.

Les jetons, nombreux mais de moins en moins, semblaient glisser de ses mains comme de l'eau. Son esprit vagabondait, sans réussir à se fixer tout à fait.

« Je l'aimais pas, mais il… »

_Son arrogance_

« va me manquer… »

_Sa connerie, aussi_

« Il était gentil, et il baisait bien »

_Ses saloperies d'idées désastreuses_

« Alors, ouais, je chiale. »

_Sans lesquelles je n'aurais pas été mangemort._

Il tenta d'évaluer vaguement la somme encore présente devant lui, et se renfrogna un peu plus en constatant la disparition de plus de la moitié de ses possessions.

Sur une des machines à sous, à sa droite, quelqu'un gagna le jackpot, attirant son attention.

Il croisa son regard.

Elle était contre le mur du fond, après les machines à sous.

Elle n'était plus du tout professionnelle.

Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et frisottaient en tous sens, son uniforme était remplacé par un jean et un t-shirt basique.

Le croupier des dés attira son attention, et lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête, elle avait disparu. Il perdit à nouveau, et, un instant plus tard, lorsqu'il aperçut un jean passer près de lui, alors qu'il entendait le croupier annoncer son gain, sa main fila par réflexe et se referma sur son poignet. Elle fit volte-face, et sembla un instant prête à frapper, mais son expression s'adoucit en le découvrant, lui.

Il joua, et gagna à nouveau. Elle tenta de s'éloigner, et il la retint.

« Vous êtes mon porte-bonheur. »

Elle esquissa un sourire un peu figé, mais resta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle essaya à nouveau de partir, mais il l'attira plus près, et trouva une parade.

« Je vous donnerai la moitié de mes gains » expira-t-il contre son oreille. Elle émit le même sourire, et se posta près de lui pendant peut-être une demi-heure, lui permettant de compenser en grande partie ses pertes précédentes.

Puis elle se baissa pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant. » Elle piocha quelques jetons, salua le croupier, et alors qu'elle l'abandonnait là, il se fit la réflexion que ça ne devait pas représenter un quart de ses gains.

Il tenta quelques jetés supplémentaires, et en constatant qu'il perdait à nouveau, préféra arrêter là.

Il s'écroula sur son lit king size, et croyant s'endormir rapidement, se retrouva finalement, deux heures plus tard, à aller et venir entre le salon et la kitchenette.

Agacé, il se rhabilla et reprit ses jetons, décidé à tout claquer dans le courant de la nuit.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et elle était là.

Elle avait pleuré.

Sans réellement comprendre comment, il la découvrit serrée entre ses bras, contre lui, le nez plongé dans sa chevelure luxuriante, et son joli visage contre son torse.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : Deux chapitres prévus pour la première partie, et 8-10 pour la seconde. La première pourra être lue seule ^_^ 1er chapitre entièrement écrit à Djerba *_* soleil… Désert… (comme Vegas, c'est un désert XD)

Ma belle sœur est en train de se faire préparer (épilation et henné pour l'instant) pour la 2e journée de son mariage.

.

Le reste de la fic (à savoir pour l'instant la fin de la première partie) est sur mon blog : aesalys . publications . over – blog . com

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Sympa cette nouvelle fic, j'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner le reste :D

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : VIVA LAS VEGAAAAS ! Yeah !

Bon, bon, tout ça m'a l'air sympathique… Ils ont l'air de déjà bien s'entendre, héhé , j'aime déjà ^^

.

.

Et enfin…

Vegas, baby !_ (Ah bon ?)_

.

Le Ministère l'avait élevé au rang de héros. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Lucius, tandis que la plupart admettaient que Severus Snape méritait ce statut, et la 'prime de guerre' qui leur avait été octroyée, à tous._ (Sympa comme compensation)_

.

Puis Minerva l'avait mis à la porte, arguant qu'il méritait d'être heureux._ (Quelle curieuse façon de procéder ^^)_

.

La richesse avait suivi. Le succès. Et –même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il ne leur payait jamais plus qu'un ou deux restaurants- les femmes._ (Bah, il va pas se plaindre non plus ^^)_

.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était mise à genoux devant lui, puis qu'elle avait repris la même position, nue, sur le canapé, quelques minutes plus tard, lui tournant le dos, il n'avait plus franchement été en état de penser._ (Tu m'étonnes !)_

.

Au sortir de la guerre, deux évènements avaient défrayé la chronique : le divorce retentissant de Lord et Lady Malfoy, mettant ainsi sur le marché deux célibataires particulièrement convoitables, et le remariage de Narcissa Black avec un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt, numéro 1 du Bureau des Aurors, et donc, seconde puissance politique du gouvernement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.** (Rien que ça ? XD)**

Ce n'était pas tant ce remariage que la naissance qui avait (très vite) suivi qui avait choqué. Les jumeaux métissés ne pouvaient avoir été conçus que pendant le mariage Malfoy-Black._ (Outch !)_

.

Il ne pensa pas à tenter de la séduire, parce qu'elle était une 'relation de travail', et que… Lui n'avait jamais séduit qui que ce soit.** (Et pourtant, c'est pas comme s'il en avait pas les moyens … physiquement j'veux dire ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

Ils avaient rejoint sa chambre.

Enfin, sa suite.

Leur empressement s'était vaguement étouffé lorsqu'il avait compris que maintenant, avant tout, elle avait besoin de réconfort –même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Elle avait pleuré, sans doute longtemps, beaucoup, et fort, et il s'efforça de transformer son épaule –et ses bras- en quelque chose de réconfortant.

.

oOo

.

Etonnamment, ils ne s'étaient pas encore touchés.

Quand elle avait senti ses bras étrangement solides autour d'elle, elle avait cru, juste un instant, qu'ils allaient le faire, là, dans l'ascenseur, elle en équilibre instable sur la rambarde, lui enserré entre ses cuisses.

A présent, ils étaient dans sa suite, et elle sentait l'air crépiter de sa propre magie, des sorts qu'elle avait placés sur chacune des pièces.

Il voulut rejoindre la kitchenette pour leur servir un alcool quelconque, devina-t-elle, mais son éloignement l'agaça prodigieusement.

« Plus tard » expira-t-elle si bas qu'elle crut ne pas être audible, et devoir se répéter. Mais il se retourna immédiatement.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il simplement en revenant vers elle.

Elle voulut qu'il la serre à nouveau, et ensuite, qu'il la prenne suffisamment vite et fort pour que son esprit et sa tristesse se taisent. Ou alors, mieux encore, qu'il la serre et la prenne en même temps, que, pour quelques instants encore, il soit son soutien. Elle ne resterait pas, se promit-elle. Mieux valait partir trop tôt que d'être poussée vers la sortie.

Elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers le salon. Ils ne l'atteignirent pas. Il s'immobilisa pour la retourner doucement, souhaitant la serrer à nouveau.

Elle ne comprit pas et sourit, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, tout contre sa pomme d'Adam. Un instant, il crut qu'elle souhaitait le repousser, puis il sentit le bouton céder.

Alors il s'attaqua à ses vêtements –tenta de le faire. Leurs bras s'emmêlèrent, et elle repoussa ses mains pour finir de déboutonner sa chemise puis elle fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et le laissa tomber, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son jean. Il ne la laissa pas finir. Le tissu glissa à mi-cuisses, il le tira sur ses chevilles, puis la souleva et la fit asseoir sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils. Très vite, sans doute trop vite, il s'enfonça en elle, la culotte encore sur une cheville, son pantalon à lui tout juste tombé. Sa chemise était toujours sur ses épaules, et son pantalon coincé sur ses genoux.

Son cri aurait pu être de douleur. Il ne le fut pas. Le sentir là, enfoui, dans cette position atrocement instable et inconfortable… C'était parfait. Ils finirent vite et relativement bien, vu les circonstances. Ils respiraient avec difficulté, puis il s'extirpa, et elle plissa les lèvres pour ne pas s'en plaindre, il la souleva, la ramena sur le canapé large et profond, et ne la quitta que pour venir se lover derrière elle. En chemin, il laissa tomber ses vêtements, et finit de faire tomber ceux d'Hermione.

Son bras gauche lui servit d'oreiller, le droit se glissa sur la taille d'Hermione, tandis que sa main se refermait sur son sein.

« Je vais attendre qu'il s'endorme pour partir » décida-t-elle. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit sa respiration s'apaiser, elle tenta d'échapper à sa prise, mais celle-ci se raffermit, et elle l'entendit marmonner une protestation dans ses cheveux.

« Un peu de patience » se gronda-t-elle.

.

oOo

.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, plus d'une heure plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de doux et étouffant contre son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, et par les lumières de Vegas filtrant par les grandes fenêtres, découvrit la chevelure enchevêtrée d'Hermione Granger.

« J'ai couché avec elle » s'étonna-t-il. « Elle, entre toutes. Je l'ai séduite, elle, mon ancienne élève, cet esprit si brillant… Et _ce_ corps. »

Inutile pour lui de le commenter plus avant : il avait toujours toutes ces courbes délicieuses contre lui, contre son corps et dans sa main.

Il se rappelait l'avoir prise dans ses bras, dans l'ascenseur, et pour lui, qui restait toujours si passif avec les femmes, tout du moins sur le plan sexuel, c'était déjà de la séduction.

En le sentant bouger contre elle, elle se réveilla, et gigota un peu, éveillant une nouvelle érection contre ses fesses.

Elle se redressa, et manqua de tomber, mais il la retint de justesse.

Elle sourit doucement pour le remercier, puis se leva, et s'étira. Il crut qu'elle voulait uriner, comme c'était le cas de la plupart des femmes après le sexe, et d'après son expérience. Il tiqua en la voyant ramasser son t-shirt.

« Tu peux y aller nue, ça ne me dérange pas… Au contraire » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Dehors ? Ca ne risque pas.

-Tu veux partir ? Déjà ?

-Eh bien…

-Je pensais que nous… Profiterions un peu plus de la nuit… Et de ma suite » proposa-t-il avec un geste vague qui aurait pu tout aussi bien désigner la chambre que la salle de bain.

« Je ne veux pas être mise à la porte lorsque tu seras lassé.

-Je ne le ferai pas. »

Le pire, aux yeux d'Hermione, fut sans doute qu'il semblait sincère.

Alors, dans ce cas… Elle tentait sa chance.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant laisser tomber son t-shirt puis tourner les talons.

« Pipi ! »

Il sourit et se laissa retomber sur le canapé. En entendant la chasse d'eau, il se leva, et baissa le regard sur son érection partiellement retombée.

« Tu as faim ? » lança-t-il en pensant à son propre estomac vide.

« Très ! Une femme de chambre trop occupée à baiser son barman de petit ami m'a obligée à sauter mon dîner pour rattraper ses bêtises dans tout l'étage des suites » expliqua-t-elle avant de lui jeter un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Des fraises ! Un brownie aux noix ! Et leurs crevettes sautées à l'ail sont super, avec les petits pains aux noix, ou au sésame, s'ils n'en ont plus.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Si ta question portait sur le sexe, je dirais… Une levrette contre les coussins du fauteuil, là » précisa-t-elle en désignant celui qui tournait le dos aux grandes fenêtres. Il sentit son érection reprendre de plus belle. Il prit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de rouvrir la bouche.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres. »

Il tapota la cheminée de sa baguette pour joindre le room-service, et lista ses commandes alimentaires, avant de prendre pour lui des toasts et un bloc de foie gras, des spaghettis bolognaise avec de grosses boulettes de viande, et un assortiment de tartelettes aux fruits.

Un instant, il craignit un silence gêné, mais elle lança la conversation sur les recherches du dernier lauréat du prix de l'année de Potions Magazine.

Lui.

Il rit, et ils débattirent ensemble durant les quelques minutes nécessaires au groom pour apporter le tout.

Il se sentit étrangement heureux de savoir que malgré sa profession (Granger dans la sécurité d'un hôtel-casino de Vegas ? Sérieusement ?) elle ne se soit pas éloignée ni de la Connaissance. Ni de…

Ni de l'Angleterre, en un sens.

Il enfila un peignoir siglé, ouvrit, prit le chariot et donna un pourboire. Quand elle eut mangé ses crevettes et petits pains et lui ses spaghettis, il l'attira vers le fauteuil.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis se laissa tomber dans l'assise. Lui se laissa tomber à genoux et écarta ses cuisses pour se glisser entre elles. Il commença par un doux baiser, peut-être un peu trop chaste, et l'approfondit rapidement. Plus de passion. Plus de langue. Dans le même temps, il laissa ses mains rejoindre ses chevilles, puis remonter lentement sur ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses, ses hanches, sa taille, et, enfin, ses seins.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira. Elle s'entendit gémir, et mordit sa lèvre pour se taire. Elle sentit une main quitter sa poitrine, et elle voulut protester, mais son pouce passa sur sa lèvre.

« J'aime t'entendre. Ne te retiens pas, s'il te plaît. »

Elle sourit, gênée, et tenta de se détendre, mais n'y parvint que lorsque la bouche de Severus trouva un coin délicieux, sur sa gorge, qu'il suçota avec frénésie dès qu'il en comprit l'effet. Puis il l'abandonna pour plonger entre ses cuisses, mais elle se tendit, et il laissa tomber, et revint à sa gorge.

Rapidement, elle l'arrêta, et le poussa à se relever. Elle se leva à son tour et fit volte-face. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir à l'angle, et se mit à genoux sur l'assise, avant de s'agripper au dossier. Il fut bientôt en elle, mais commença trop doucement à son goût.

« Plus fort » gronda-t-elle rapidement. Puis une seconde, et une troisième fois. Bientôt, alors qu'il la défonçait par derrière, il put l'entendre tout son saoul : elle hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Cette fois-là, elle ne jouit pas, et lui ne vint que lorsque ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

Il se laissa retomber à genoux, et elle enlaça le dossier du fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de gémir.

« Désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas…

-C'était super. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, il la secoua délicatement et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il avait amené le chariot, et ils grignotèrent un peu tout en papotant, puis elle sanglota, et il la serra à nouveau contre lui, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

.

oOo

.

Le soleil levant la réveilla. Après un instant de panique, un Tempus la rassura : il lui restait presque cinq heures. Elle jeta un œil au chariot et prit un morceau de brownie. Elle fit un tour aux toilettes, puis hésita. Devait-elle partir maintenant ? Comme elle se sentait crasseuse, elle fit couler de l'eau et du bain moussant dans l'énorme baignoire, et se glissa dans l'eau, observant son niveau monter. Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Toc toc ?

-Viens.

-Je peux te rejoindre ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? »

Il se hissa dans la baignoire et siffla au contact de l'eau, trop chaude à son goût. Il se glissa dans un coin de la baignoire.

Ils se lavèrent d'abord seuls, puis ensemble, se frottant l'un l'autre le dos. Il sortit assez rapidement, et lorsqu'elle revint, elle découvrit un nouveau chariot chargé.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. »

Effectivement, 'un peu de tout' résumait bien l'idée : thé, café, chocolat, tartines, confitures, beurre, tartelettes, et une dizaine d'autres babioles, toutes ayant l'air particulièrement délicieuses. Elle piocha de tout, puis se laissa aller en arrière dans le lit, sa serviette s'ouvrit dans le mouvement, dévoilant un sein, un peu de ventre, et la douce toison de son sexe.

Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour durcir à nouveau. Il se jeta sur elle, mais ne la toucha pas, se contentant de se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps. Elle l'attira contre elle, et il l'embrassa, avant que sa bouche ne descende rejoindre ce point merveilleux dans son cou, puis, plus tard, chacun de ses seins. Lorsqu'elle enserra ses hanches de ses cuisses, il vint s'enfoncer aussi lentement que possible, voulant profiter de chaque centimètre, se retenant tout du long pour ne pas se jeter en elle.

« Cette fois, tu vas jouir » gronda-t-il d'un ton décidé, qui la fit rire, tout en l'excitant. Il y réussit quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il maintenait sa cheville sur son épaule, embrassant parfois son mollet, la main droite à plat sur son ventre pour permettre à son pouce de caresser sans relâche son clitoris. Elle serra sa jambe sur sa hanche de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au grand final, où elle se relâcha totalement.

Alors, elle poussa un cri si intense et érotique qu'il suffit à l'entraîner à sa suite. Bientôt, il se lova contre elle, nichant sa tête entre ses seins, qu'il embrassa tour à tour avant de s'assoupir. Elle l'imita rapidement.

.

oOo

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le chariot.

Un instant plus tard, elle avait bondi hors du lit et cherchait sa petite culotte.

'Ah, le salon' se rappela-t-elle, mais elle chercha le soutien-gorge qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la veille au soir pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se rappeler que, justement, elle l'avait abandonné avec son uniforme, donc avant de le croiser dans l'ascenseur. Le reste fut vite enfilé, et elle revint vers la chambre, hésitant à le réveiller avant de disparaître.

Elle avait à peine plus d'une demi-heure pour rentrer et tout boucler avant l'échéance. Ce qui la décida.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle enfila les sandales qu'elle avait laissées à la porte dès son arrivée, la veille, et se redressa pour ouvrir. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour refermer doucement –et définitivement- l'interlude et la porte, elle le vit apparaître sous l'arcade menant à la chambre. Nu.

Comme toujours, elle le trouva un peu trop maigre, trop fin. Cet homme était… Une étude en noir et blanc, seulement faussée par la teinte de ses lèvres, et celle de son membre, presque identiques. Sa minceur faisait ressortir des muscles plus volumineux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais il n'était pas réellement musclé. Il était fin et délié, avec les mains solides, brûlées et rugueuses du potioniste d'expérience qu'il était. La multitude de ses cicatrices habillait presque sa silhouette.

Il observa sa silhouette vêtue avec plaisir –il les aimait charnues- et déception –elle partait déjà, sans même…

« Tu pars déjà ?

-Je dois vraiment y aller, cette fois.

-Tu reviendras ? »

Elle fit signe de la tête que non, et lui sourit.

« Adieu, Severus Snape.

-Au revoir, Hermione. »

Elle sourit une dernière fois, et disparut.

Ce n'était pas grave.

Il la retrouverait.

Il en avait les moyens.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Fin de la première partie

(eheh)

Aë : Et donc, finalement, toute la première partie est made in Tunisia ! Yeah !

J'ai réussi à être (relativement) productive ! Double yeah ! XD

Je sais globalement ce qu'il y aura dans la seconde partie, et la longueur qu'elle fera. J'ai (proportionnellement) peu de choses à raconter ici, donc je ne m'attends pas à doubler la longueur de la 2e partie.

Après tout, la première s'est à peu près maintenue dans le cadre prévu, même si le seconde chapitre est un peu plus long que prévu.

Je pense que j'ai été assez claire sur ce qui est arrivé à Severus (enfin, à Lucius, dans le contexte) mais pour Hermione, c'est dans la 2e partie. Et c'est du même ordre. *espère ne pas subir le syndrome 'naissances' ou personne ou presque pige ce qui se passe*

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Eh ben, quelle nuit ! Mais QUELLE NUIT ! *_*

Ravie qu'il y ait une deuxième partie ! ^^

.

Aë : C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Argh ! XD

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hé bien désolée mais je pense que je serai aussi succincte que Sevy4 ^^

J'ai adoré ce deuxième chapitre, c'était chaud tout comme il faut :D Et à moi il semble que tu as été assez claire sur ce qui est arrivé à Lucius (le pauvre…)

Vivement la deuxième partie :D

.

Aë : Merci ^^ à bientôt (ou pas XD) pour la 2e partie !

.

.

Quand elle avait senti ses bras étrangement solides autour d'elle, elle avait cru, juste un instant, qu'ils allaient le faire, là, dans l'ascenseur, elle en équilibre instable sur la rambarde, lui enserré entre ses cuisses._ (Pourquoi pas ?)_

.

Très vite, sans doute trop vite, il s'enfonça en elle, la culotte encore sur une cheville, son pantalon à lui tout juste tombé. Sa chemise était toujours sur ses épaules, et son pantalon coincé sur ses genoux._ (Sexy…) _Aë : Oui *_*

Son cri aurait pu être de douleur. Il ne le fut pas. Le sentir là, enfoui, dans cette position atrocement instable et inconfortable… C'était parfait. **(Bah, avec Sev, tout est parfait, hein ^^)**

.

Inutile pour lui de le commenter plus avant : il avait toujours toutes ces courbes délicieuses contre lui, contre son corps et dans sa main.**(Dans ces conditions, difficile de nier, n'est-ce pas mon p'tit Sev ? XD)**

.

En le sentant bouger contre elle, elle se réveilla, et gigota un peu, éveillant une nouvelle érection contre ses fesses._ (Grrr)_

.

-Tu veux partir ? Déjà ?_ (Moi je serai restée…)_

.

-Des fraises ! Un brownie aux noix ! Et leurs crevettes sautées à l'ail sont super, avec les petits pains aux noix, ou au sésame, s'ils n'en ont plus._ (Quel mélange ! Des envies particulières Aë ? :p) _Aë : Tout sauf les crevettes ^^ Et pas de sésame pour moi…

-Ce sera tout ?

-Si ta question portait sur le sexe, je dirais… Une levrette contre les coussins du fauteuil, là » précisa-t-elle en désignant celui qui tournait le dos aux grandes fenêtres. Il sentit son érection reprendre de plus belle. _(Avec une proposition pareille, tu m'étonnes !)_

.

Il se sentit étrangement heureux de savoir que malgré sa profession (Granger dans la sécurité d'un hôtel-casino de Vegas ? Sérieusement ?) _(Exactement les questions que je me posais !)_ Aë : En fait, dans ce poste, Mione n'est pas vraiment de la sécurité ^^

.

Effectivement, 'un peu de tout' résumait bien l'idée : thé, café, chocolat, tartines, confitures, beurre, tartelettes, et une dizaine d'autres babioles, toutes ayant l'air particulièrement délicieuses. _ (Roooh pitié, arrête avec la bouffe, j'ai la dalle !) _Aë : Désolée ^^ Mais moi aussi…

.

« Cette fois, tu vas jouir » gronda-t-il d'un ton décidé, qui la fit rire, tout en l'excitant. Il y réussit quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il maintenait sa cheville sur son épaule, embrassant parfois son mollet,** (Bah, tant qu'il lui suce pas les orteils XD**** ) **Aë : Ah bah non -_- Moi aussi ça me beurrrk…

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le chariot.** (Encore ce chariot ? Elle nous ferait pas une tite fixette par hasard ? XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Aë : Voilà la deuxième partie ^^ je compte la publier ici en son entier durant l'été ! Pour qui n'a pas la patience, c'est bien sûr déjà en entier sur mon site, avec images pour chaque chapitre ^^

Cette 2e partie comprend 17 chapitres.

.

.

Chapitre 3 (Début de la deuxième partie)

.

L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

Habituellement, il pense que c'est de la connerie.

Après tout, il est bien plus heureux depuis que l'argent n'est pas un problème. Il s'amuse. Il voyage. Il crée. Il est… Professionnellement indépendant.

Mais depuis qu'il la recherche… Le dicton le hérisse.

« Comment ça, 'ils n'ont pas de Granger à la sécurité' ?

-Eh bien… Oui… J'ai même trouvé une fille des ressources humaines qui a accepté de me laisser lire tous les fichiers employés de la sécurité, du petit sous-fifre au chef de la sécurité, et le plus proche de 'Granger', c'est un Grassley de plus de quatre-vingt ans.

-Et cette non-information a coûté…

-Un cadeau de naissance, elle était enceinte.

-Combien. Je me fous de ce qu'elle va en faire.

-J'ai envoyé la facture exacte avec ma note de frais, ça tablait dans les… 250$. »

Il ne rétorque rien, ce qui signifie que le montant lui convient.

« As-tu vérifié les départs récents ?

-Je suis remonté à six mois avant la période que vous m'aviez donnée. »

Non, l'argent ne fait pas toujours le bonheur.

Comment une… Star… Une héroïne de guerre… Pourrait-elle être si difficile à retrouver ?

Il croit souvent la croiser.

Une femme brune, un uniforme semblable au sien –même s'il sait qu'elle ne travaille plus là-bas, deux mois de surveillance 24h/24 le lui ont confirmé- … Et il croit que c'est elle.

Mais elle… Ne l'obsède pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout… Il continue à voir des femmes. Il a des histoires –durant rarement plus d'une nuit.

C'est… Satisfaisant.

Mais, il se l'avoue sans aucun doute, elles ne sont pas Hermione. Elle avait un… Goût particulier.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Elle était… Exigeante, amusante, gourmande, et… Belle, Merlin, belle.

.

oOo

.

Son nouveau poste vaut l'ancien. Le portail de transplanage gratuit international est proche, elle peut donc voir son père souvent.

La maison –sa maison- est jolie, pas trop petite, le parc en est proche, le travail aussi –autant y aller à pied plutôt qu'en transplanant- les commerces moldus et sorciers ne sont pas trop loin…

Son prix est plutôt raisonnable.

Surtout pour une grande ville comme Atlantic City.

Et elle aime le front de mer. A ce prix-là, elle n'aurait rien en Angleterre. Ici… Sa pension de guerre seule couvre les frais, et lui laisse de quoi… Pas vivre, mais survivre.

55 000$. 58, négociés 57, précisément.

La télé américaine est chère, bien trop à son goût pour ce qu'elle pourrait y voir –elle ne l'a pas prise. En revanche, elle a un poste et un lecteur dvd.

Elle a commencé à installer son petit jardin –défriché, des carottes, quelques salades, quelques fleurs. Elle récupère des planches pour construire des cadres de culture, et a aussi un morceau de grillage qui ferait un enclos à poules sympathique.

Mais là-dessus, elle n'est pas décidée. Pattenrond n'est pas un grand chasseur, mais peut-être qu'avec une tentation permanente sous les yeux… Peut-être que des sorts de protection permanents seraient indispensables.

Peu importe.

Mais elle n'a pas envie de frustrer Pattou.

Sa journée s'annonce simple. Elle se lève à neuf heures, petit-déjeune en commençant par un jus de pamplemousse, se douche et s'habille, puis marche un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le casino sorcier d'Atlantic City.

Lisa-May, à l'accueil, lui fait signe.

« Hermione ! Tu es en avance… De plus de deux heures !

-Non, je relève Bob, et il fait mes deux dernières heures après-demain pour que je puisse aller à mon rendez-vous chez le docteur.

-Chez Pidic…

-C'est 'Pidic-wan-misk-we'.

-Bon sang. Son contrôleur des impôts doit le détester.

-Ta blague n'était déjà pas drôle la première fois.

-Mais si, mais si. Alors, tu retournes déjà voir Pickie ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si. Mes analyses étaient meilleures, mais ma tension n'était pas extraordinaire, elle préfère me surveiller de près quelques temps. »

Un client accapare Lisa-May, et Hermione rejoint les vestiaires pour enfiler son uniforme.

.

oOo

.

Revenir aux Etats-Unis réveille ses espoirs.

En un sens, il aime l'idée de ce voyage, car s'il a de la chance, il la verra. Il a bien eu la chance de tomber sur elle, à Vegas.

La probabilité est infime, il le sait.

Mais après tout, il y est déjà retourné quatre fois depuis… _Elle_. Les probabilités augmentent donc bien à chaque voyage, non ? Puisqu'il a déjà fait plusieurs voyages infructueux. La proportion réussite/échecs bascule donc lentement vers une réussite…

N'est-ce pas ?

Il ajuste son costume-cravate sans conviction. Il n'aime pas ce genre de tenue, mais le Monde Magique américain aime les costumes cravates. Il s'observe, désabusé. Il a l'air d'un professeur des années 50, avec sa cravate verte, sa chemise blanche, son veston à boutons et sa petite sacoche.

Peu importe.

Il repense à Lucius et à sa manie d'avoir une grande classe, peu importe la tenue. Parfois, pour une babiole, il retient presque ses larmes. Mais il n'a pas pleuré pour Lucius.

Il repense à l'amie de Lucius, à cette danseuse qui le pleurait. Il se demande si quelqu'un le pleurerait, lui, s'il mourrait.

Il voudrait qu'Hermione le pleure, s'il mourrait.

Il ne voit personne d'autre dont il aimerait avoir le chagrin.

Dans l'ascenseur, un micro chante 'New York New York', par la voix de Sinatra, après les dernières notes de 'Singing in The Rain' –pas de doute sur le temps extérieur, ainsi. Il se surprend à chantonner.

« Start spreadin' the news

I'm leaving today

I want to be a part of it

New York, New York

These vagabond shoes

Are longing to stray

Right through the very heart of it

New York, New York

I want to wake up in a city

That doesn't sleep

And find I'm king of the hill

Top of the heap…

-Vous bossez dans la chanson ? »

La fille est jolie, et, après un coup d'œil plus appuyé, mérite plus l'appellation de femme. Elle a au moins son âge, même si son maquillage fait assez bonne illusion.

« Non, pas du tout.

-C'est dommage. Vous ne voudriez pas tenter votre chance ? J'ai un petit spectacle avec des présentations de nouveaux talents au casino sorcier. Les mardis et jeudis soirs, de 20h à 1h.

-Sur Scamander Lane ?

-Oui. Vous viendrez ?

-Peut-être.

-Merci. C'est mieux qu'un 'non'. A bientôt. »

Elle sort, et lui se dit –et sait- qu'il aurait peut-être été entreprenant s'il ne pensait pas tant à Hermione. Un type qui doit avoir au moins le double de son âge lui jette un regard incrédule. Oui, cette femme est plutôt attirante, et la plupart des célibataires normalement constitués aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle a suffisamment exhibé son décolleté plongeant pour que le centenaire lui jette le regard que lui réservait aux pires cornichons, lorsqu'il était professeur.

Le casino de Scamander Lane…

Pourquoi ne pas y aller, après tout ?

Après le travail, surtout.

.

oOo

.

« Tu vas déjeuner ?

-Oui. Je voulais passer au Suzie's, mais je n'ai que 40 minutes, s'il y a du monde, je n'aurais pas même le temps d'être servie…

-Si on descend au nouveau cupcakes coffee shop en bas de la rue moldue, on peut prendre des pitas chez l'indien et le dessert au coffee shop, ils laissent y déjeuner si on achète au moins un truc chez eux.

-Moui, c'est l'occasion de le tester.

-Pas pour moi, j'y ai déjà pris… »

Hermione se fige.

Sa haute silhouette élégante et surannée sort de la petite salle de réunion luxueuse.

Il s'avance à grands pas vers elle.

L'éviter est impossible.

Il y a une vingtaine de mètres entre eux, mais le hall est loin d'être plein.

Elle tente de faire demi-tour, ou plutôt, elle y pense. Elle est en état de choc.

Lisa-May, à quelques pas d'elle, se rend compte qu'Hermione n'est plus là, et fait demi-tour.

« Hermione ! Ca va ? »

Peut-être l'a-t-il entendue, malgré la distance et le bruit ambiant, car son regard se fixe dans leur direction. Et s'illumine. Brillamment.

Elle ne peut toujours pas bouger. Lui, si. Il s'avance vers elle.

Il dit quelque chose, tout bas, qu'elle ne peut que lire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es là. »

Puis il est devant elle, si près, comme dans cet ascenseur, ce soir-là.

Et il le répète.

« Tu es là. »

Elle retrouve enfin une partie de ses fonctions.

« Severus. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Marayeva** : Elle l'a devinée toute seule ou quelqu'un lui a soufflé la réponse ?

Chouette chapitre, cette fiction est vraiment agréable à lire. Bravo !

.

Aë : Merci ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Haaaan mais nooooon ! Raaaah mais ce genre de cliff est juste horrible !

Pfff c'est vraiment pas bien de nous faire ça…

.

Aë : Elle a les chapitres en avance, et elle se plaint ^^'

.

.

J'ai même trouvé une fille des ressources humaines qui a accepté de me laisser lire tous les fichiers employés de la sécurité, du petit sous-fifre au chef de la sécurité, et le plus proche de 'Granger', c'est un Grassley de plus de quatre-vingt ans. **Petit clin d'œil au nom ! ^^ **Aë : Oui, c'est Mara qui me l'a proposé quand je lui ai dit chercher un 'Gra-' semblant anglophone ^^

.

Pattenrond n'est pas un grand chasseur, mais peut-être qu'avec une tentation permanente sous les yeux… Peut-être que des sorts de protection permanents seraient indispensables.** Un chat reste un chat !**

Mais elle n'a pas envie de frustrer Pattou._ (Ben non, le pauvre :p)_** Pattou ? Tu es sérieuse là ?!**

.

-Si, si. Mes analyses étaient meilleures, mais ma tension n'était pas extraordinaire, elle préfère me surveiller de près quelques temps. »** Tiens donc elle aussi à des problèmes de tension ? **Aë : Seulement en grossesse, et ça va mieux depuis ^^ Pickie préfère la surveiller ^^

.

Les probabilités augmentent donc bien à chaque voyage, non ? Puisqu'il a déjà fait plusieurs voyages infructueux. La proportion réussite/échecs bascule donc lentement vers une réussite…** Toujours voir le verre à moitié plein !**

N'est-ce pas ?_ (Oh moi et les math hein…)_

.

-Vous bossez dans la chanson ? »** This is the Voice !**

.

« Tu es là. »** C'est un fait.**

Puis il est devant elle, si près, comme dans cet ascenseur, ce soir-là.

Et il le répète.

« Tu es là. »** Oui, elle est là !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

.

Ils restent face à face, silencieux. Lisa-May revient près d'Hermione.

« Vous êtes ?

-Severus Snape.

-Hermione ? Il y a un problème ? »

Elle est figée. La question semble la tirer de sa rêverie. Elle reporte son attention sur Lisa-May.

« Je… Ne pense pas. »

Severus arque un sourcil intrigué.

« Tu n'en es pas sûre ? »

Elle fronce le nez –_c'est mignon_, pense-t-il, atterré contre lui-même. Et elle a prit un peu de poids, ce qui lui va bien, note-t-il, appréciateur.

« C'est… »

Elle a un geste vague que Severus ne comprend pas.

« Non.

-Bien. Fais attention à toi. Je vous laisse ! » Elle colle un bisou sur la joue d'Hermione et disparaît avant que son amie ne puisse la retenir.

« Parfait. Je t'invite à déjeuner ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Vraiment ?

-Pas beaucoup.

-Tu as le temps de discuter ?

-Pas vraiment non plus.

-Tu ne comptais pas déjeuner ?

-Un sandwich chez l'indien, et un cupcake en face.

-Ca me va.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de manger avec toi.

-Tu n'as pas dit le contraire. »

Elle jette un œil à sa montre.

« A ce train-là, je n'aurais bientôt pas même le temps d'aller acheter quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi ne pas manger ici ?

-Le restaurant ne propose rien à moins de 30$. Je n'ai pas envie de financer mes employeurs.

-Laisse-moi t'inviter, Hermione. »

Il savoure son prénom sur ses lèvres. Elle sait ne pas avoir le temps de refuser.

« Tu commanderas ce que tu veux. »

Ca la décide. Elle a envie de crustacés, depuis quelques jours.

.

oOo

.

Elle retire sa veste d'uniforme, et Severus comprend le geste de Lisa-May.

« Tu en es à combien ? »

Elle semble hésiter à répondre.

« Cinq mois. »

Il absorbe l'idée. Ils feuillettent le menu. Enfin, elle feuillette, lui fait semblant, et la regarde. Une serveuse sexy –vulgaire, pense en fait Severus- amène sa mini-jupe et ses talons hauts à leur table.

« Hermione ! Tu ne viens jamais ici, d'habitude…

-Je manquais de temps. Il te reste des grosses crevettes ?

-Oui, c'est encore tôt. Quoi d'autre ?

-Je prends un plateau de 8, le riz sauté aux légumes, le cocktail de fruits frais, et… Un coulant au chocolat.

-Noté. Monsieur ?

-Amenez le plateau de 12, plutôt, et ajoutez… Le plat de pâtes végétarien, tiens. Et un deuxième coulant. »

Elle sourit, montre un peu trop son décolleté, et s'éloigne.

« Ta grossesse se passe bien ?

-Oui. Tu m'as suivie ?

-Non.

-Cherchée ?

-Oui. Sans succès.

-Tes hommes ne doivent pas être très bons.

-Pas assez bons pour t'avoir, en tous cas. Comment as-tu disparu ?

-Je n'ai pas disparu. J'ai quitté mon ancien emploi avant… Cette nuit-là, et accepté une offre de travail reçue peu de temps auparavant.

-Tu travailles sous quel nom ?

-Le mien… » Elle ne comprend pas la raison de sa question. Il le comprend devant son expression, et son ton. Elle lui montre sa veste, et sa petite étiquette nominative siglée affiche bien 'H. Granger'. Mais ne parle pas de sécurité.

« Accueil VIP ?

-Oui. Tu es étonné ?

-Tu avais placé les sorts de protection.

-Oui. »

Il plisse les yeux. Puis serre les paupières. _Quel crétin_, pense-t-il. _J'aurai pu la retrouver il y a des mois._

La serveuse revient, et dépose le plateau de crevettes décortiquées. Avec trois sauces, et un petit assortiment de crudités. Elle ne perd pas de temps pour piocher dans les crevettes, les plongeant dans la mayonnaise à la moutarde en graines.

« Il te reste combien de temps ?

-Vingt… Trois minutes.

-Ca va suffire ?

-Ca devra. Tu es ici pour le séminaire de botanique ?

-Entre autres. J'ai rendez-vous avec des revendeurs potentiels de la côte est, sur Georgetown, Brooklyn, et en fin de semaine, sur Salem.

-Les affaires marchent ?

-Tu n'es pas mon comptable, je n'avais pas envie de déjeuner avec toi pour ça. Tu es… En couple ? »

Elle n'a pas envie de répondre, et pas envie de mentir.

« Non.

-Le père…

-Est en couple.

-Il a trompé sa femme avec toi ? »

Son cœur se serre. S'il avait été là… S'il ne l'avait pas laissée partir… Cinq mois. _Un peu plus et il aurait pu être de moi_, regrette-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas un homme marié. »

Il la voit se tendre de plus en plus. Changer de sujet lui semble préférable.

« Tu as trouvé à te loger ?

-J'ai acheté une maison face à la mer. Le quartier n'est pas extraordinaire, mais en tant que sorcière… » Elle hausse les épaules. Il imagine très bien l'intérêt d'acheter 30% moins cher sans augmenter les risques.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, Severus ?

-Je pensais avoir été clair quand nous nous sommes vus, la dernière fois. » Il sourit, se veut charmeur. « Je voulais –et veux toujours- te revoir. »

Elle se tend à nouveau. Elle est mal à l'aise. Elle tripote son oreille, puis passe sa main sur sa nuque.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Je suis…

-Enceinte ? J'ai vu. Mais célibataire. »

Son front se crispe.

« Rien ne t'arrête ?

-Qu'est-ce qui devrait m'arrêter ? Tu n'es pas mariée, ni en couple. Nous avons déjà été ensemble, et… »

Il n'arrive pas à finir. C'est son tour d'être mal à l'aise.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire jouir ?

-_Quoi_ ? » Elle est totalement estomaquée. « Mais tu… Je n'ai pas fait semblant… »

Elle rougit un peu. Puis elle plisse les lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas joui. Enfin, pas chaque fois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas… Possible, de jouir chaque fois… Si tu… » Elle expire, tente de calmer ses joues. Depuis qu'ils parlent de sexe, le repas reste intact, en sursis. « Si tu veux savoir, tu as eu un très bon… 'Score', si tu veux appeler ça comme ça… »

Elle se tait, et reporte son attention sur son assiette.

« Alors pourquoi… Ne veux-tu plus de moi ? » insiste Severus.

« Ecoute… Laisse tomber, d'accord ? J'aimerais manger et me poser un peu avant de reprendre le travail. D'accord ? S'il te plaît. »

Elle a presque l'air sur le point de pleurer. Il cherche un autre sujet. Elle a parlé de son travail, il continue donc avec le sien.

« Tu as lu le dernier Potions Magazine ? »

Elle rit, surprise. Un beau rire, vraiment joyeux, et il admire sa tension céder.

« Oui.

-Qu'as-tu pensé de l'article sur le remplacement des ingrédients issus des organes de dragon ?

-Il était assez bon, mais il se concentre trop sur les ingrédients européens, je pense. Ca fait presque… 'Nationaliste'. Ici, on remplace le liquide articulaire par de la Metasequoia glyptostroboides cueillie au printemps ou en été, par exemple. Cela ne coûte presque rien.

-L'utilisation du liquide articulaire de dragon est… Marginale.

-Et alors ? Toutes les potions comprenant des morceaux de dragons sont évitées, leurs prix sont trop atroces. J'ai donné cet exemple-là parce que je le connais bien, mais il y a en plein d'autres. L'article est trop eurocentriste.

-Il est de moi. »

Elle rit à nouveau.

« Ceci explique cela. »

Il fronce les sourcils, agacé.

« Tu tiens le pseudonyme d'où ?

-Je suis remonté dans ma généalogie. La branche est éteinte depuis presque deux siècles, et a des descendants chez toutes les familles sorcières, ce n'est donc pas… Retraçable. Metasequoia glyptostroboides, tu dis ? Du… Séquoia ?

-Oui. Du feuillage. Le séquoia, avec son espérance de vie, a une force magique qui permet de l'utiliser dans plein de domaines. Mon médecin est une… Amérindienne, et utilise des mélanges de plantes traditionnels, en plus des traitements habituels.

-D'où ta connaissance en séquoia ?

-Ca joue. C'est l'heure. » Elle gigote un peu, incertaine sur la manière de partir.

« Hermione, J'espère toujours une réponse claire. Je sais que c'est… Quelque chose que j'ai fait, ou que je n'ai pas fait… Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de moi ? »

Elle se lève, enfile sa veste, l'ajuste sur son ventre arrondi. La veste le camoufle bien –pas totalement. Lorsqu'elle reporte son attention sur lui, c'est pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Parce que _tu_ n'es pas célibataire. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Aaaaah ! Ok !

Donc ce serait ptete bien un p'tit Snape en fait… Mais il n'est pas célibataire ? Je ne me rappelle pas de ça, je vais aller relire la fic pour en avoir le cœur net ^^

Bon, maintenant j'ai bien hâte de lire la suite, parce que… quel suspense ! ^^

.

Aë : Mwahahaha ! Je ne comptais pas faire de cliffie pour cette fic, mais voilà ^^ Mais le chapitre suivant sera sûrement écrit aujourd'hui (3/02, deux chapitres écrits à la suite… ?), et il contiendra toutes les réponses, à moins que vous ne voyiez des mystères que je n'ai pas repérés (ce qui arrive sur naissances ^^').

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Je… Ne pense pas. »_ (C'est bien la première fois !)_

.

-Tu n'as pas dit le contraire. »_ (Il ne change pas ^^)_

.

Ca la décide. Elle a envie de crustacés, depuis quelques jours.** Sur la plage abandonnée… coquillages et crustacés… **Aë : Moi tout à l'heure je chantonnais l'équivalent tunisien de 'une poule sur un mur' XD

.

-Oui. Tu m'as suivie ?_ (Ca a le mérite d'être direct…)_

.

-Le père…

-Est en couple._ (Aïe !)_

.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire jouir ?_ (Ah bon ? C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive…) _Aë : Relis la première partie ^^'

.

« Tu n'as pas joui. Enfin, pas chaque fois._ (Ah ! Je me disais aussi) _Aë : Tu as vraiment oublié ! Relis le début XD

.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Parce que _tu_ n'es pas célibataire. »** Avec ça s'il ne comprend pas !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

.

« _Quoi ?_ »

Dire qu'il est surpris est très loin de la vérité. Il est abasourdi, stupéfait, ébahi, sidéré, éberlué.

« _Quoi ?_ » Il a perdu toute éloquence.

« Tu joues les canards ? Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour les imitations que pour une discussion. Je dois reprendre mon poste dans… » Elle vérifie. « … Quatre minutes. »

Il tente de comprendre de quoi elle parle. Il ne comprend pas.

Alors, il demande.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De Lettenia Greengrass, _bien sûr._ »

Elle lui jette un regard noir.

« Quand j'ai su… Je veux dire, quand Pidicwanmiskwe a confirmé ma grossesse, je suis venu te voir. Chez toi. »

Elle rejette un œil à sa montre, et soupire.

« Je dois y aller. Je ne vais pas risquer un retard.

-Je… t'accompagne » finit-il sous son regard plissé. Il paie approximativement, comptant large, et enfile sa veste. Elle a pris de l'avance, à grands pas, il la rattrape vite, grâce à ses longues enjambées.

« Je suis arrivée devant chez toi, je me suis retrouvée avec un groupe de journalistes, trop occupés à attendre ton retour pour me reconnaître. Tu es arrivé avec Lettenia Greengrass, et j'ai transplané quand Rita Skeeter t'a demandé si la date du mariage avait été enfin fixée. »

Il expire longuement. Rassuré.

« Hermione… Je ne suis pas avec elle. Ni avec personne. J'ai vu Lettenia quatre ou cinq fois, en février, mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin.

-Tu l'as ramenée chez toi.

-Comme avec toutes les femmes avec qui je couche… » Sa formulation est maladroite, mais elle comprend.

« Je te croyais plus… Prudent.

-La maison de Londres n'est qu'une… Garçonnière. J'ai racheté le Manoir Prince. Je me fiche de ce qu'une… Femme pourra voir, faire ou casser à mon adresse londonienne. Pareil pour les journalistes, ou n'importe qui, raison pour laquelle mon adresse est facilement trouvable. »

Hermione reste tendue. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se fie à _Skeeter _? Après ses expériences personnelles avec ce cafard ?

« Tu… As dit vouloir me prévenir ?

-Oui. Ca me semblait plus… Juste. Plus honnête. Mais je pensais que tu étais en couple, et je n'avais pas franchement envie de faire ma… Chienne sang-de-bourbe devant une élitiste sang-pur. »

Elle ne remet pas sa parole en question –elle a confiance. _Enfin, plus confiance en toi qu'en Skeeter, ce qui en veut pas dire grand-chose_ se corrige-t-il intérieurement.

« Je pourrais être le père ?

-Non. » Il se crispe. Etrangement, il se sent avant tout déçu. Elle poursuit. « Tu ne 'peux' pas l'être, tu l'es. Aucun doute possible.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu crois que je collectionne les aventures d'un soir avec des hommes potentiellement en couple ? »

Elle s'arrête devant l'accueil du grand hall.

« Non, pas du tout. Je… Bon sang, il faut qu'on parle de tout ça correctement. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-Je suis prise, après le travail. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Toute la soirée ?

-Tu crois qu'enceinte, j'attire les foules ?

-Non, je te propose de dîner avec moi. Si tu es libre assez tôt.

-Oui. J'ai… Rendez-vous chez le médecin. »

Il plisse les yeux.

« Tu disais que tout allait bien.

-C'est le cas, mais je préfère me faire suivre régulièrement. Je devrais être libre vers 18h. C'est ma 'petite' journée de la semaine.

-Dînons ensemble, s'il te plaît. »

Elle soupire, et acquiesce.

« Oui. Nous avons déjà quelques mois de retard. »

.

oOo

.

Le docteur Pidicwanmiskwe est installé dans un bâtiment qui a dû être moderne il y a vingt ans, mais toujours en assez bon état. Sa plaque est près de la porte d'une boutique d'artisanat amérindien, tenue par son mari. Pour voir le docteur, il faut traverser le magasin, et monter au premier étage, où se trouve le cabinet.

« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci, John. »

Il ne fait chaque fois que la saluer, mais c'est toujours agréable. Il la précède et lui ouvre généralement la porte, à moins qu'un client ne soit présent.

Elle monte l'escalier, et se pose sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Puis elle lève les yeux, surprise.

« Severus ?

-Re-bonjour. Ta fin de journée s'est bien placée ?

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

-Tu m'avais donné le nom de ton médecin.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je venais voir ce médecin ! Ni que tu pouvais venir !

-Tu veux que je parte ? »

Elle serre les paupières, atterrée.

« Maintenant que tu es là… Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte.

-Merci.

-C'est un cabinet Moldu, mais on peut parler de magie.

-Le bébé… Il a déjà… Attends, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Je veux me laisser la surprise, encore un peu. »

Il n'approuve pas. Elle le voit. Mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire –c'est déjà ça.

« Le bébé a déjà eu des manifestations magiques ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre. »

Il sait que certains enfants attendent longtemps avant de manifester le moindre talent. Les manifestations in utero ne sont pas les plus courantes, mais adviennent dans un tiers environ des grossesses.

« Pour les dates… Tu n'es qu'à cinq mois ? Comment je pourrais…

-Bientôt six. Tu peux recompter avec le médecin si tu veux.

-Recompter quoi, Hermione ? » Leotie-Sue Pidicwanmiskwe vient d'entrer. Très ronde, cheveux très longs et tressés, elle porte une blouse médicale par-dessus un jean et un t-shirt affichant un loup et un visage d'indienne.

« Severus doute de la possibilité d'être le géniteur de mon bébé.

-Si ce n'est qu'une question de dates, je vais peut-être pouvoir régler le problème. »

Les dates concordent parfaitement. Severus se sent crétin.

Hermione se fait peser, grimace, prendre la tension –bonne- et s'allonge pour une échographie.

Dans le bureau, le téléphone sonne, et le médecin sort.

« Excusez-moi… »

Severus attend un instant, et prend –enfin- la parole.

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement soulagée pour ta tension ?

-Elle a été mauvaise un moment.

-Tu m'as dit que tout se passait bien.

-Elle est bonne depuis quelques semaines. J'ai juste eu une mauvaise période.

-Tu ne veux pas… Connaître le sexe ?

-Je veux me garder la surprise, encore un peu.

-Jusqu'à quand ? La naissance ?

-Au plus long, oui. Mais je ne pense pas attendre à ce point. Je devrais bientôt commencer à acheter pas mal de choses.

-Tu n'as encore _rien_ ? » Il est choqué. Réellement choqué.

« J'ai acheté une maison, un lit, et une poussette. Jusqu'ici, j'ai dépensé dans le plus cher.

-Tu as de quoi… »

Ses yeux se plissent. Ce n'est pas un regard meurtrier, mais cela le deviendra facilement.

« Tu crois que j'étais venue réclamer de l'argent, en février ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu étais venue faire.

-Te prévenir, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. Je travaille, et mon salaire est correct, merci.

-Tu comptes travailler après la naissance ?

-En diminuant mes heures. C'est déjà convenu avec mon service RH.

-Et tu vas laisser _mon_ enfant _à qui_ ? »

Le voilà, le regard meurtrier.

« C'est 'mon' enfant. Je n'ai pas dit que je te laissais une place dans sa vie.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser l'éloigner de moi ? Et pourquoi me prévenir, alors ?

-Severus… »

Leotie-Sue est de retour.

« Quelle ambiance… Vous, le géniteur, vous n'êtes pas censé la stresser, mais lui proposer un cocon. Soyez gentil, ou je vous mets à la porte. Alors ! On regarde comment se porte le poussin ? »

Hermione remonte sa chemise sous ses seins, et Severus aperçoit la ligne inférieure de son soutien-gorge –un vert d'eau tacheté de blanc, étrangement innocent, mais qui lui réveille les sens, de haut en bas, et le fait saliver. Puis son attention se porte sur son ventre. Il est un peu arrondi, mais à presque six mois de grossesse, il s'attendait à plus, bien plus. Il se rappelle parfaitement de ses proportions, cette nuit-là, et voit bien que même si son ventre s'est arrondi, et ses seins aussi, elle a perdu du… Moelleux.

Il détourne le regard en voyant celui, tendu, peut-être accusateur, d'Hermione.

Le gel est appliqué, et Severus regarde, curieux, l'espèce de poignée être posée puis frottée sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Très vite, un son fort et régulier résonne dans la pièce, et il quitte le ventre du regard pour le lever vers le visage d'Hermione. Elle fixe droit devant elle, et il cherche à voir ce qui l'intéresse à ce point.

Une forme improbable se dessine, puis soudain, il reconnaît une main ouverte.

Qui bouge.

Se referme.

Se serre contre ce qui semble bien être une bouche –il devine un mouvement de lèvres.

« Merlin tout puissant… »

Il s'entend, et ne comprend pas, pendant un instant, qu'il s'agit bien de lui.

« Un enfant… »

A nouveau, c'est lui. Si, mentalement, il avait compris la notion –un petit être mélangeant son essence à celle d'Hermione- le voir ainsi, réellement, bougeant, vivant, son cœur battant énergiquement…

« Il est magnifique… »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ah ah ! Je le savais ! (En même temps faut pas être un génie pour le deviner…) Bon, par contre Hermione est ultra sur la défensive, et je me demande quand même un peu pourquoi. J'espère qu'elle changera d'humeur en dînant avec Severus ^^

.

Aë : Ben Mione ne s'attendait pas à le voir, et Severus n'est pas particulièrement souple non plus ^^ Et elle est plutôt déçue de se retrouver sur une grande liste de conquêtes…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Dire qu'il est surpris est très loin de la vérité. _(Tu m'étonnes !)_

.

Tu es arrivé avec Lettenia Greengrass, et j'ai transplané quand Rita Skeeter t'a demandé si la date du mariage avait été enfin fixée. »_ (Ouais mais bon, Skeeter quoi…)_

.

-La maison de Londres n'est qu'une… Garçonnière. _(Charmant)_

.

Hermione reste tendue. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se fie à _Skeeter _? Après ses expériences personnelles avec ce cafard ?_ (Les hormones peut-être… Je ne vois que ça)_

.

_Enfin, plus confiance en toi qu'en Skeeter, ce qui en veut pas dire grand-chose_ se corrige-t-il intérieurement._ (C'est clair ^^)_

« Je pourrais être le père ?

-Non. » _(Et merde !)_ Il se crispe. Etrangement, il se sent avant tout déçu. Elle poursuit. « Tu ne 'peux' pas l'être, tu l'es. Aucun doute possible._ (Ah ! Ouf !)_

.

« Oui. Nous avons déjà quelques mois de retard. »_ (Tu crois ? ^^)_

.

-Tu comptes travailler après la naissance ?** Macho ! On n'est plus en 1920 où bobonne reste à la maison !**

.

-Et tu vas laisser _mon_ enfant _à qui_ ? »_ (Le vrai Severus est de retour ^^)_

Le voilà, le regard meurtrier.

« C'est 'mon' enfant. Je n'ai pas dit que je te laissais une place dans sa vie._ (Ben manquerait plus que ça !)_

.

« Un enfant… »** Oui, c'est généralement le cas quand on est enceinte…**

.

« Il est magnifique… »** On dit tous pareil, notre bébé est toujours le plus beau du monde ^^ **Aë : Oui, paske avec Mara et Aë, vous avez le duo de futures mamans ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

.

Elle doit retourner rapidement au casino –une histoire de dossier manquant qu'un Accio ne fait pas revenir. Ils conviennent de se retrouver une petite heure plus tard dans un cybercafé qu'elle fréquente, sur le front de mer.

Elle n'a pas accepté l'invitation au restaurant… Mais jusqu'ici, lorsqu'elle ne dit pas non, elle finit par accepter.

Cette pensée le ramène à cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle s'est tendue, alors que lui voulait…

La goûter.

'Moui. L'expression qui ne dit mot consent n'est certainement pas adaptée à elle.'

Il se promet aussitôt de ne plus rien faire sans son accord explicite.

Tout en sachant que s'il a ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu de ce soutien gorge vert d'eau, il risque de se contenter d'un accord physique.

.

oOo

.

Il se sent tout à fait absurde avant même d'entrer dans le magasin.

La… Layette… Ce n'est pas sa spécialité. Et cet endroit, vu de la rue, à l'air d'en être le paradis.

« Merlin tout puissant… » expire-t-il.

L'affiche extérieure, en revanche, lui plaît.

Cette série de peluches…

C'est excessivement adorable.

Heureusement, il a pensé à emporter sa carte de paiement moldue avant de quitter l'hôtel, ce matin.

Il passe le seuil, et le contenu de l'endroit ressemble plus ou moins à l'idée de qu'il s'en faisait.

Mais en pire.

« Merlin tout puissant. »

La boutique doit faire plus de 200 m², et son contenu lui semble relativement absurde.

Il ne comprend pas la fonction de la moitié de ce qu'il voit.

Les vêtements restent des vêtements, pour la plupart. Le rayon 'alimentation' est rempli d'accessoires électroniques, dont il ne reconnaît que les biberons auto-chauffants. Parce qu'après tout, ils ressemblent toujours à des biberons.

En s'approchant du rayon le plus proche, il est vaguement rassuré.

Ce n'est pas si… Exotique.

La puériculture, c'est comme les potions.

Le bazar soi-disant moderne et indispensable à tout bon potioniste n'est généralement que de la fumisterie hors de prix et inutile. Et encombrante.

Ce… 'Chauffe-biberon pour allume-cigare', par exemple.

Sans parler du fait d'être sorcier… Qui aurait besoin de cet engin-là ?

Son ahurissement est à son comble devant le kickbee.

« Monsieur bonjour ! Vous voulez profiter de la promotion ? C'est cette semaine uniquement… »

Il plisse les yeux sur l'étiquette flashy '-25%'. Et se retient de lui jeter un regard noir. Mais le sarcasme est déjà sorti.

« Il faudrait sans doute me payer pour que j'impose un telle absurdité à la mère de mon enfant. »

Le regard éberlué de la vendeuse le pousse à atténué ses paroles.

« Si j'ai bien compris le… But de l'objet. »

L'explication de la vendeuse lui confirme son avis premier.

« Que recherchiez-vous, monsieur ? Un garçon, une fille ?

-La mère souhaite garder la surprise.

-Du mixte, alors ! Et pour quelle gamme de prix ?

-Ce n'est pas la question première. »

L'expression de la vendeuse redevient totalement perdue. En fait… Severus _s'amuse_. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas arriver dans un lieu pareil.

« Que cherchez-vous, monsieur ?

-Nous verrons ce que nous trouverons. Quel serait selon-vous l'indispensable ? »

C'est bien sûr une question pièce, et la présentation du 'Kitchen Helper' le lui confirme, quelques instants plus tard, il n'aurait pas assez d'une journée pour arriver à l'essentiel réel, avec cette demoiselle.

Il l'abandonne donc rapidement –et sans avoir suivi un seul de ses conseils- avant d'aller tourner près des vêtements. Sans grand succès. Le mixte est assez quelconque, globalement.

Il dérive vers les peluches, doudous et autres babioles douces et moelleuses –Merlin tout puissant, l'expression conviendrait à Hermione, si ce n'est qu'elle est loin d'être une 'babiole'.

Et embarque finalement quelques petites choses qualifiables de 'mixtes'.

Une petite flopée, en réalité.

Ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable, et il s'en contrefout.

Il compte bien faire les (futurs) papas gâteux quelques temps.

Après un dernier regard condescendant sur le chauffe-lingettes humides, il sort. Il ne veut pas être en retard.

Il a déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.

.

oOo

.

A vrai dire, il n'aime pas les ordinateurs. Pas franchement. Et le quartier est un peu… Limite. S'il n'était pas sorcier… Il ne s'y risquerait probablement pas.

Et ce n'est qu'à trois rues de chez elle…

Le cybercafé propose –étonnamment- un beau menu, avec un choix impressionnant de gâteaux et de thés parfumés.

Et est bien aménagé.

Et propre : les tables ne collent pas, le sol est impeccable –bien qu'il ait plu le matin même- et malgré la fréquentation somme toute honorable, la vaisselle ne traîne pas.

Il apprécie.

Il commande un café parfumé à la noisette, puis une tarte aux fruits.

Il lui reste un quart d'heure, après vérification de la grosse horloge murale.

Il prend donc possession d'un des postes alignés contre le mur faisant face à l'entrée.

Et tape rapidement '21 sa grossesse sexe'.

Moui… Les selfies de demoiselles enceintes ne l'intéressent pas. Il trouve en revanche quelques échographies fléchées où des mini-pénis sont reconnaissables.

Plus ou moins.

D'autres avec des lignes blanches.

Ce qui ne l'avance pas.

Globalement, il n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir repéré l'un ou l'autre en voyant son enfant.

Il s'est plus soucié de regarder le minois du bébé que d'autre chose. Hmm.

Et de constater qu'aucun nez de taille excessive n'était visible.

Quoique pas grand-chose n'ait été visible et reconnaissable, se corrige-t-il. Même si les moldus, sur ce point-là, ont une large avance sur les sorciers. Les sorts de détection sont avancés pour toutes les bizarreries génétiques, mais ne permettent pas de voir l'enfant remuer ainsi.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale –Hermione doit bientôt arriver.

Il jette quelques dollars au serveur et file prendre une table à peu près isolée, avant de replonger dans l'imposant menu.

Lorsqu'elle arrive, il retrouve –en quelque sorte- la femme de ce soir-là.

Un jean, un simple t-shirt, des chaussures plates. Mais le t-shirt est un t-shirt de grossesse.

Noir, affichant un bébé boxeur sur son ventre.

Elle est bien plus attirante que… Lettenia Greengrass en robe de soirée fendue le long de la cuisse, tiens.

Même si ladite fente remontait presque à sa fesse droite.

Elle le repère immédiatement, sans qu'il n'ait à faire de signe, et vient le rejoindre. Il a négligemment posé l'imposant sac de la boutique de puériculture sur la troisième chaise qui entoure la table, et il s'empresse de l'en retirer en voyant qu'elle porte un sac à dos. Elle s'en débarrasse, le regard fixé sur le peu discret sachet vert fluo parsemé d'images de bébés dodus et de tétines.

« Eh bien… Tu prépares un cadeau de naissance ?

-Pas vraiment. Je pensais simplement regarder ce que la puériculture moderne proposait aux nouvelles descendances, mais j'ai… » Il ouvre le sac. « …Laisser céder mon âme sensible là-dessus. »

Il ouvre le paquet sous ses yeux, et elle découvre tout un lot d'adorables peluches. Qui sonnent doucement –elles contiennent des grelots. Elle plonge la main à l'intérieur pour saisir le mouton, et soupire.

Il s'inquiète.

Il a tort.

« Oh bon sang, il est adoraaable… »

Et elle se le frotte contre la joue. A vrai dire, il en a également eu envie –le côté 'velours' est vraiment _très_ doux.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Elle saisit le catalogue de la boutique, dont le design est d'aussi mauvais goût que le sac –donc assorti. Elle ouvre une page à peu près au hasard, et lit.

« 'Idéal pour stimuler le palais sans déformer les gencives' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que… » Elle ouvre des yeux ronds.

« C'est vraiment un catalogue ou c'est une… Plaisanterie ? »

Elle soupire, il sourit.

« S'il y a là-dedans autant d'absurdités que dans leur boutique de Michigan Avenue, cette chose est un ramassis de… Cornichonnerie. »

Elle rit. Elle est belle.

« Merlin tout puissant !

-Attends de voir les genouillères… S'ils les ont mises dans le catalogue.

-Pourquoi faire ? Du vélo ?

-Non, marcher à quatre pattes. »

Elle rit à nouveau. Elle est de bien meilleure humeur que plus tôt.

« Ils vendent des 'why cry', à tous les coups…

-Un _quoi_ ? »

Elle vérifie l'index et lui présente la page.

« 'Système breveté d'analyse des pleurs de votre bébé'… Bon sang. »

Il rit à son tour. Et elle sourit.

Si cela pouvait durer éternellement… Severus serait heureux. Mais il n'y croit pas.

Elle disait ne pas vouloir de lui comme père pour l'enfant.

Alors, il demande.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu m'annoncer ta grossesse ? Tu disais ne pas avoir besoin d'argent… »

Elle se tend un peu, mais pas réellement, comparé à ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Je savais qu'il y avait peu de chances de te revoir pour l'instant… Mais ça restait possible. La preuve. Et j'ai aimé Poudlard, je voudrais que Bébé y aille, lorsque le moment sera venu. Tu n'y es plus professeur, mais… »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

« Mais ça aurait été affreux de l'apprendre dans un journal à scandale non ? Sans même parler de ta réputation… Ils auraient dit que tu n'avais pas assumé tes responsabilités, ou je ne sais quoi… Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. Ni de… Cadeaux pour Bébé. Même si tu as _très_ bon goût en matière de peluches, étonnamment. »

Il arque un sourcil.

« Etonnamment ? »

Ils se sourient. Oui, Severus est heureux, maintenant. Hermione aussi, pour l'instant.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Marayeva** : C'est tout doux tout mignon comme chapitre. Bravooooo !

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Que c'est mignon tout plein tout ça… J'adore :D

Vivement la suite ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils vont encore se dire ces deux-là.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Merlin tout puissant. »_ (on aura compris ^^)_

.

Il s'est plus soucié de regarder le minois du bébé que d'autre chose. Hmm.

Et de constater qu'aucun nez de taille excessive n'était visible._ (Ah ah ! ^^)_

.

« Oh bon sang, il est adoraaable… »_ (Un mouton à grelot, c'est toujours adorable…)_

.

« 'Idéal pour stimuler le palais sans déformer les gencives' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que… » Elle ouvre des yeux ronds.** Faut que je te scanne les pages du catalogue. Y'a du lourd ! **Aë : Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus

.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. Ni de… Cadeaux pour Bébé. Même si tu as _très_ bon goût en matière de peluches, étonnamment. »** Oui étonnamment ! On a du mal à imaginer Sev acheter quantité de peluches, grenouillères, turbulettes et autres chaussettes taille naissance ^^**

.

Aë : Je me suis contentée des peluches ici, et elles sont sur ma liste de naissance ^^ Elles sont trop adorables, non ? (photo)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

.

Le restaurant est relativement tranquille –l'atmosphère est douce, mais pas tout à fait romantique. Il se sent presque vieux, ici –la moyenne d'âge est située dans la trentaine, mais même Hermione n'est pas tout à fait à sa place, avec son ventre rond.

Elle s'est installée dans un recoin, il a suivi. Elle plonge la main dans le sac et caresse les peluches, de temps à autre. Son compliment sur son bon goût en matière de peluches était donc sincère, se dit-il.

Un serveur vient distribuer les menus –un carton glacé un peu trop simple- et une corbeille de petits pains mélangés, sur lesquelles elle se précipite. Il arque un sourcil amusé –après tout, elle a déjà mangé au café, moins de trois heures auparavant.

Il jette un vague coup d'œil à la carte et la repose sans s'être décidé. Peu importe, il n'est pas difficile, il prendra comme elle.

« Tu as fait des travaux dans ta maison ?

-Pas encore beaucoup. Un peu de peinture, révision de la chaudière. J'ai fait refaire quelques marches, revu le toit, ce genre de choses.

-La chambre ?

-Je ne suis pas encore décidée.

-Tu attends de connaître le sexe ?

-Non, de savoir quelle couleur mettre aux murs. »

Elle sourit.

Elle est douce, apaisée et lui se sent s'apaiser à ses côtés.

Un instant, il se demande ce que ça doit être pour cet enfant lové en elle, s'il sent son amour.

Il n'a pas de doute là-dessus… Même pour lui, si peu familier à des sentiments doux et à celui-là en particulier, ressent l'amour qui émane d'elle.

Elle est détendue, il se dit donc que l'heure est peut-être venue.

« Hermione…

-Oui ? »

Le serveur revient, il s'interrompt donc et change de voie.

« Tu as choisi ?

-Oui, un assortiment B, mais sans le vin avec le melon. Ensuite,… La salade du trappeur, avec le bison à point. Si ce n'est pas assez cuit, vous le reprendrez. Ajoutez un multi fruit grand format.

-Ok, et monsieur ?

-Je vais suivre madame. Merci. »

Elle rend son menu et soupire, puis lâche un lourd bâillement.

« Désolée.

-Je t'ennuie ?

-Pas du tout. Mais d'habitude, lorsque j'ai ces horaires, je dors une demi-heure ou une heure avant de dîner. »

Il arque un sourcil, et elle rougit.

« J'ai tout le temps envie de dormir.

-C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas dîner avec moi ?

-Oui, en gros. »

Ils se taisent, et leur silence s'étire.

Il veut réessayer, mais voit la barmaid arriver avec un plateau couvert de boissons –les leurs, perdues au milieu des alcools d'autres tables.

Il l'observe siroter à la paille et grignoter un petit pain noir aux éclats de noix.

« Hermione. »

Son ton est sans doute trop sérieux –elle pâlit.

« Quand souhaiterais-tu fixer la date ?

-Comment ? »

Il plisse un peu la lèvre. Il est vrai qu'il n'en a pas encore parlé, mais…

« La date du mariage. »

Elle se fige, la paille glisse d'entre ses lèvres. Elle reste parfaitement immobile, puis…

Elle rit.

« Tu as l'humour le plus tordu que… »

Mais à voir son expression, elle s'interrompt.

« Oh, bon sang. Tu ne plaisantes _pas_… » Elle semble passer proche de la panique, expire, se reprend. « D'où est-ce que ça sort ? »

Il se sent un peu crétin, mais…

« Tu voulais me l'annoncer, avant de voir Lettenia…

-Oui, je ne trouvais pas correct de ne pas te l'annoncer.

-Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ? A quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

Elle semble un peu perdue.

« A _rien_… Je voulais que les choses soient claires, c'est tout. »

Elle tripote un peu son grand verre à pied, puis prend la paille comme pour recommencer à boire, avant de la laisser retomber.

« Je m'attendais plus à ce que tu… Me ries au nez, que tu ne me croies pas ou… »

Son cœur se serre. Elle ne voit pas mieux que ça en lui ?

« Ou, je ne sais pas, que tu me demandes une carte de faire-part, et que je reçoive un chèque-cadeau de Fleury et Botts pour son anniversaire et la rentrée, un balai pour ses onze ans, un… » Elle sourit, gênée. « Un nécessaire du parfait petit potionniste au Noël de ses six ans… Peut-être une inscription complète pour ses sept ans à Poudlard en tant qu'enfant d'un ex-professeur, si tu le reconnaissais officiellement… »

Elle a soudain les larmes aux yeux.

« Et ça aurait déjà été beaucoup… Je… »

Ses paupières papillonnent.

« On n'a pas été ensemble, ce n'était… Que le coup d'un soir, après tout. »

Il réalise soudain, malgré le manque de confiance qu'il a envers lui-même, que ce n'est pas de lui, qu'elle doute, c'est d'elle-même.

Qu'à ce moment-là, elle avait besoin d'aide, de soutien, d'une présence, comme lui-même, et que…

« Hermione ?

-Oui… ?

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

A son ton, elle a compris qu'il s'en doute.

Et elle se dit que lui aussi, à ce moment-là…

« Maman venait de mourir. »

'Maman'. Elle lui semble atrocement jeune, à cet instant-là.

Et lui a honte, un instant, d'avoir couché avec son élève.

Mais c'est une femme qui est devant lui, une femme jeune, certes, mais pas tellement plus que Lettenia, par exemple. Pas tellement plus jeune que la plupart des filles avec qui il a couché depuis la fin de la guerre.

En revanche, elle, elle bien plus mature. Il le voit dans chacun des actes ayant suivi la confirmation de sa grossesse : une maison pour accueillir l'enfant, un nouvel employeur qui couvre ses frais médicaux y compris pendant la grossesse, et ceux des enfants des employés, sans restriction.

Oui, il a ses renseignements.

Dire qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris pourquoi une femme ayant travaillé dans la section sorcière du Mossad, sans parler de ses autres expériences, se contentait d'un emploi au salaire inférieur d'au moins 15% à ce qu'elle aurait pu obtenir ailleurs.

Mais elle est en sécurité, dans ce casino, alors qu'elle aurait pu ne pas l'être –ou beaucoup moins- ailleurs. Son anonymat est respecté, ici, alors qu'en Grande-Bretagne, sa grossesse aurait été… Gâchée. Harcelée.

Sans même parler des avantages offerts aux employés de ce casino –pourcentage sur les bénéfices annuels, réductions dans quelques boutiques des rues sorcières du centre…

Mais après tout, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que la femme devant lui soit réfléchie et intelligente, plus encore que belle, et… 'Saine', s'il s'autorise le terme.

Plus saine… Le terme est vraiment atroce.

« Et toi ? Tu avais l'air… »

Il plisse les lèvres.

« Oui. Lucius Malfoy m'avait invité à rencontrer sa nouvelle compagne, et lorsque je suis arrivé… Il venait de mourir. » Il se tait un instant. « Tu as posé ta démission avant notre nuit.

-Il y a un portail de transplanage longue-distance gratuit, ici. A Vegas, ça coûtait presque autant qu'un billet d'avion. Je voulais me rapprocher de mon père.

-Le transplanage n'est pas… Risqué ? »

Elle sourit timidement.

« Je ne prévois pas les jours de voyage. Il faut que je sois vraiment en forme, donc… En gros, je donne mes jours de travail à mon père, et quand je suis en forme, je passe le voir. Ou si on peut m'y accompagner.

-Allons-y. »

Elle se fige à nouveau, et hésite.

« Je ne pré… »

Le serveur surgit soudain, et dépose deux plateaux recouverts de petites assiettes. Melon, viande grillée en sauce, chips de légume maison, salade de calamar et de crevettes, purée de citrouilles et d'autres machins qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Bon sang –cette commande est une absurdité.

« Lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu étais sérieux, je me suis dit que j'allais partir, et rentrer tout de suite. »

Il apprécie la franchise, mais là...

« Mais on avait déjà commandé, et franchement… j'adore ce restau. Leur menu, c'est n'importe quoi, mais miam. »

Elle sourit timidement, et attrape la petite fourche plantée au milieu pour s'attaquer au melon.

Il l'imite.

Ils grignotent un peu.

« Tu… Tu penses rester combien de temps ?

-Je ne suis pas pressé.

-Ce qui signifie ? »

Il sourit tranquillement, même si cela ne reflète pas ses sentiments.

« Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

-Non ! Non, je… Me posais la question. Si tu es là après-demain, on pourrait…

-Oui ?

-Une collègue m'a passé ça. Je ne t'oblige pas, bien sûr, mais si ça te dit… »

Elle sort un dépliant d'hôpital.

Il arque un sourcil.

« 'Cours de soins aux nouveau-nés à l'usage des jeunes parents'… »

Etonnamment, le dépliant est sobre.

Contenu des cours, niveaux, horaires, tarifs. Pas (trop) de photographies niaiseuses de bambins ravissants.

« Moui…

-Si ça te dit, prends rendez-vous pour nous à un des cours débutant, pour après-demain. S'il leur reste des places. L'horaire que tu préfères, je ne travaillerai pas. »

Et cela lui suffit pour être ravi.

Elle lui propose de se revoir, d'elle-même.

Même si sa demande en mariage est passée à la trappe, après avoir été moquée.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Marayeva** : Le pauvre ! Il fait tous les efforts du monde et elle se moque royalement de sa demande en mariage…

La suiiiiiiiiiiiite !

.

Aë : En même temps ça sortait de nulle part ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : En même temps une telle demande en mariage… Refais-la en mieux la prochaine fois ^^

J'ai hâte d'avoir la suite !

.

.

Son compliment sur son bon goût en matière de peluches était donc sincère, se dit-il._ (On ne plaisante pas avec les peluches ! ^^)_

.

« La date du mariage. »_ (Ah ben ça a le mérite d'être direct ! ^^)_

.

« Oh, bon sang. Tu ne plaisantes _pas_… » _(J'aurai eu la même réaction ^^)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

.

La journée a été relativement tranquille, mais elle ne l'est pas.

Le bébé non plus. Il s'agite un peu, sans frapper, mais trop pour qu'elle parvienne à dormir.

Elle quitte sa chambre, reste dans la cuisine le temps de se servir un thé, grignotant un biscuit aux noisettes pendant que l'eau chauffe, puis récupère une des couvertures du canapé. Après avoir vérifié la présence de sa baguette contre son bras, elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et va s'installer sur le banc, devant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est là.

« Tu vas attraper froid.

-Je suis bien couverte.

-Avec les chevilles à l'air ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai eu envie de venir.

-A cette heure ? »

Il hésite un peu.

« Oui. »

Il la rejoint, s'assied près d'elle, et sort sa baguette un instant, pour un sort de réchauffe, qui se développe rapidement en bulle autour d'eux.

« Merci.

-Je t'en prie. »

Il porte un costume cravate intégralement noir, suranné, couvert de boutons. Des bottes relativement discrètes tranchent –mais pas tout à fait, car elles passent sous le pantalon. Ca lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle aime bien.

Elle laisse la couverture se détendre autour de ses épaules, puis glisser contre sa taille. Penser qu'il la trouve sexy lui semble étrangement obscène –la faute à cet enfant qui lui arrondi le corps- alors il pense 'sensuelle'.

« J'ai réservé au cours de 14h.

-Ok. »

Il se sent assez crétin, à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il embraye sur la première chose qui lui vient en tête.

« J'ai des réunions, le matin, et un déjeuner professionnel, alors je… Ne peux pas te proposer de te rejoindre quelque part.

-Je vois déjà quelqu'un, de toute façon. »

Il a envie de demander qui est ce 'quelqu'un'. Il n'ose pas. Il ne veut pas briser ce fragile équilibre.

« Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

-Si. Le bébé remue. »

Il lui jette un regard étrange, qu'elle pourrait qualifier de concupiscent, s'ils n'avaient pas passé _cette_ nuit ensemble –elle sait ce que sont ses regards concupiscents.

Elle comprend, et tend la main. Son expression s'adoucit, toutefois, il ne sourit pas.

Elle amène sa main sous la couverture, sur son ventre, au-dessus de son nombril, à plat, et attend.

Un coup, léger, presque imperceptible.

Elle lui jette un regard radieux.

Il n'a rien senti.

Un second, plus fort, et il doute. Ca _frémit_.

Un troisième, très vite, identique.

Il sourit doucement. '_Mon enfant'_ pense-t-il.

Il observe la jeune femme assise contre lui, et sa main contre elle, et voudrait pouvoir dire 'ma femme'.

Mais elle n'a pas accepté.

Certes, elle n'a pas refusé… Mais elle n'a pas accepté.

.

oOo

.

Son déjeuner professionnel soi-disant 'décontracté' en a été loin.

Il est tendu. Il a envie de se défouler.

De jouer, pourquoi pas… Il lui reste une petite demi-heure avant leur rendez-vous.

Il s'installe nonchalamment à une table de black-jack et joue –perd- un peu.

Il n'a pas de chance au jeu.

'_Je me demande si l'adage est exact… Malheureux au jeu…'_

Mais elle lui avait servi de porte-bonheur…

Il observe –jette un vague coup d'œil, plutôt- aux femmes qui vont et viennent entre les tables. Et se rend compte une nouvelle fois qu'il ne se soucie plus franchement des autres femmes, si ce n'est pour souligner intérieurement leur infériorité, comparativement à elle.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre-gousset le pousse à quitter la table : il préfère être en avance qu'en retard.

Le hall principal est relativement vide, il peut donc saluer de loin la jeune femme de l'accueil, la collègue croisée aux côtés d'Hermione, le premier jour, sans la déranger.

Il se dirige tranquillement vers le restaurant français où il doit la retrouver, et dérive vers le fond de la salle où se trouvent les sanitaires. Il était impeccable pour son déjeuner, il compte l'être également pour la voir.

L'imposant miroir ouvragé lui renvoie un reflet plutôt fatigué et tendu, et comme souvent, il s'étonne qu'une si belle jeune femme ait couché avec lui sans rien demander en échange.

Quelques fraises ne comptent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se passe une main fiévreuse dans ses longues mèches noires.

Il avait espéré une réponse enthousiaste à sa proposition, mais en même temps… Comment une jeune femme aussi réfléchie aurait-elle pu accepter une demande si absurde ?

'_Comme elle a couché avec toi… Sous l'impulsion' _répond-il intérieurement en déplorant le fil gris qui apparaît sur sa tempe. Pas le premier, mais certainement le plus visible.

'_Quitte à le regretter ensuite… ?'_

Il inspecte sa tenue, toujours impeccable. Même si face à elle, il n'a pas besoin de cacher cette part de lui –elle sait _précisément_ ce que tout ce tissu cache.

Lui-même n'a pas de honte ni de gêne par rapport à son corps.

Il ne se trouve pas vraiment… 'Bien conservé'… Plutôt 'bien fait'.

Il n'a pas vraiment pris de gras avec la fin de la guerre, ne s'est pas empâté. En revanche, il a perdu de ce côté maladif qui le marquait durant ces vingt années.

Mais peu importe ce que lui pense de son visage, de son corps, de ses mains ou même de sa _queue_, l'ensemble avait semblé lui convenir à elle, ce soir-là, et elle n'a pas commenté négativement son physique par la suite.

Il défait ses manchettes et ressort des toilettes pour se diriger vers le bar.

Quand il la voit.

Accompagnée.

S'il ne la savait pas être fille unique, il pourrait se bercer de la douce illusion que le jeune homme attablé avec elle est son frère.

Après tout, bien qu'il soit nettement plus grand qu'elle, il affiche un teint et une chevelure à la couleur proche de la sienne. Sa carrure solide –carrée mais loin d'être bodybuildée- correspond assez bien à celle d'un homme dans la même tranche d'âge qu'elle.

Elle a les yeux baissés sur la table, et les ramène de temps à autre sur son visage. Elle sourit. Elle est détendue. Il la voit se crisper –ou alors, il se l'imagine ?- une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il ramène sa main sur la sienne et se penche un peu plus vers elle.

Ils n'ont pas fini de manger –elle récupère sa main pour terminer un morceau de gâteau au chocolat surmonté de framboises. Lui saisit sa choppe de bièraubeurre au trois-quarts vide et achève le contenu.

Elle sursaute soudain, et il se croit découvert, mais il la voit faire glisser sa baguette de sa manche et jeter un Tempus.

Il l'imite –il reste près d'un quart d'heure.

Il s'approche subrepticement de sa table en contournant un imposant pilier central avant de s'avancer avec une des serveuses pour s'asseoir à une table suffisamment proche pour –il l'espère- tout entendre, mais sans risquer d'être vu avant de le choisir –un paravent en vitrail opaque le camoufle.

« … De m'en occuper.

-Je sais.

-En fait, j'adorerai ça, Hermione… Tu sais que je serais là pour vous deux, si tu me laisses faire… Je ne veux pas m'imposer et j'espère que je ne le fais pas, ni auprès de toi, ni auprès de ton père, mais…

-Tu ne t'imposes pas, pas du tout ! Tu as été un vrai soutien, pour lui comme pour moi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que… »

Elle se tait et soupire, puis sourit.

« On en revient toujours à la même chose, tu vois… Même lorsqu'on se promet de ne pas en parler.

-Je te demande pardon.

-Je ne te faisais pas de reproche, je m'en faisais à moi ! Je voulais juste qu'on puisse… Déjeuner tranquillement, et…

-Tu as quoi de prévu, ensuite ?

-Je vais à un cours pour futurs parents proposé par l'hôpital sur second street.

-Tu veux que je t'y dépose ? »

Une serveuse arrive pour déposer la carte, il la refuse d'un geste.

« Je n'y vais pas seule. En fait… Comment dire… »

Severus tend l'oreille.

« … »

Il voit juste ses lèvres remuer. Elle a parlé trop bas.

« Sérieusement ? Ouah ! Je… Je suis content pour toi. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Tu t'es décidée à le lui dire ?

-En fait, on s'est tombé dessus dans le hall… Et en discutant, j'ai su qu'il n'était pas en couple, malgré ce que j'avais compris…

-Dans le hall ? Tu veux dire, ici ?

-Oui, il est venu ici pour le travail, et… Enfin, on a un peu parlé. Avant que tu me poses la question, non, je ne lui ai pas demandé, et honnêtement, je… N'en ai pas vraiment envie.

-Tu préfères rester seule pour l'instant, je le sais, mais quand le bébé sera là…

-Ecoute, je sais que ce sera dur. Je le sais vraiment. Mais… Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer à quelqu'un par… _Facilité_…

-Et s'il te le proposait ? »

Elle ne répond pas.

Elle change de sujet.

« Tu as du temps plus tard dans la semaine ? Je vais être en retard, bientôt…

-A peu près quand tu veux. J'ai arrangé ma semaine pour toi, en fait. Tu voulais aller faire les boutiques, non ? »

Il la voit sourire, et le jeune type se redresse.

Plus il l'écoute, plus Severus a l'impression de le connaître.

La carrure ne lui rappelle rien de précis –il pourrait s'agir de n'importe quel brun à peu près mince s'étant mis au sport, ou de la plupart des ex-joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard, ou même de quelqu'un qu'il aurait croisé dans un cadre n'ayant aucun lien avec son ancien poste de professeur.

Il est temps de s'incruster.

Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur, contourne le paravent de bois et vitrail et vient ombrer leur table.

Tout d'abord, il ne le reconnaît pas. Puis…

« Professeur Snape ? »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ouais forcément tu n'allais pas nous laisser découvrir son identité tout de suite… Mais un brun ? Harry ? Neville ? Ce sont les deux seuls qui me viennent à l'esprit en tout cas.

.

Aë : Boarf, un mini-mystère, et la réponse arrivera dès le début du chapitre suivant ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Le bébé non plus. Il s'agite un peu, sans frapper, mais trop pour qu'elle parvienne à dormir.** Tiens donc ça me fait penser à quelqu'un ! **Aë : Je croyais que Cerise te faisait mal…

.

Il porte un costume cravate intégralement noir, suranné, couvert de boutons. Des bottes relativement discrètes tranchent –mais pas tout à fait, car elles passent sous le pantalon. Ca lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle aime bien. **Moi aussi j'aime bien !**

.

-Je vois déjà quelqu'un, de toute façon. »** Premier coup**

.

« Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

-Si. Le bébé remue. »** Les joies de la pré-maternité !**

.

Il observe la jeune femme assise contre lui, et sa main contre elle, et voudrait pouvoir dire 'ma femme'.

Mais elle n'a pas accepté.** Deuxième coup**

.

Quand il la voit.

Accompagnée.** Troisième coup ! La fille gagne le premier round.**

.

Après tout, bien qu'il soit nettement plus grand qu'elle, il affiche un teint et une chevelure à la couleur proche de la sienne. Sa carrure solide –carrée mais loin d'être bodybuildée- correspond assez bien à celle d'un homme dans la même tranche d'âge qu'elle.** On sait donc que ce n'est pas un Weasley ! **Aë : Que je vous explique : ce devait être Charlie Weasley, et Marayeva m'a parlé d'un autre et finalement j'ai eu de bonnes (meilleures, j'espère) idées avec cet autre donc j'ai changé. Mais Charlie fera une apparition, normalement.

.

Enfin, on a un peu parlé. Avant que tu me poses la question, non, je ne lui ai pas demandé, et honnêtement, je… N'en ai pas vraiment envie.** ? **Aë : La réponse au chapitre suivant ^^

.

Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer à quelqu'un par… _Facilité_…** Il n'attend que ça pourtant !**

.

Plus il l'écoute, plus Severus a l'impression de le connaître.** Tiens donc ? **Aë : Elle fait bien l'innocente, hein ^^

.

« Professeur Snape ? »** Et bim ! Soudain, le drame ! Non seulement Severus a de la concurrence, mais en plus avec….  
Mouhahahahaha, je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

.

Le jeune type, visiblement, le reconnaît.

Lui, toujours pas. Comme s'il y avait un abysse entre ce que le jeune homme est et ce que Severus a vu de lui auparavant…

Et en même temps, le gamin lui rappelle quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas revu depuis des années.

« Professeur… Euh… Bonjour… Hermione… ? »

Il semble hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

« Oui, c'est lui. » Elle sourit un peu timidement. « Enfin, tu… Ne voulais pas le garder secret, si ?

-Non, en aucun cas. »

Son sourire se raffermit, perd de sa timidité.

Le jeune type est bouche bée.

« Avec le Professeur Snape.. ? Comment est-ce que… Enfin…

-Je ne pense pas avoir un jour enseigné à un cornichon l'ayant été au point d'ignorer avec sincérité comment on fait les bébés… »

Le jeune homme rougit –et Severus reprend toute son assurance, même si, extérieurement, aucune différence n'est visible.

« Neville, je t'ai déjà… »

'_Neville ? _LONDUBAT ?' Ah, effectivement. Même si le jeune Londubat ressemble à présent bien plus à son père au même âge qu'à ce que lui-même a pu être des années auparavant, en tant qu'enfant et adolescent.

Mais la présence ici du jeune cornichon ne le rassure pas, ni sa proximité avec Hermione. Alors, dès qu'il repère un trou dans leur échange, il se lance.

« Vous êtes ici pour… ?

-Hermione. Et vous ? »

Le ton presque condescendant du gamin ne lui plaît pas.

Puis il réalise que le 'gamin' a l'âge d'Hermione, à quelques mois près. Et il se sent soudain très vieux.

Il ne répond pas, et va jusqu'à ignorer Londubat.

« Y allons-nous ? » demande-t-il en tendant élégamment son bras à Hermione.

« Ah, oui… » acquiesce-t-elle en se levant. Et il la voit avec horreur plonger la main dans sa poche pour en sortir quelques pièces et payer ses consommations, ce qui vaut à Neville un formidable regard noir.

Dont il se fiche, mais il a l'air de l'avis de Severus.

« Hermione, garde ton argent, je t'ai invitée…

-Non. Ca suffit, ce sexisme. » Elle ignore le bras de Severus et s'éloigne à grands pas vers l'entrée.

« Bon courage, Professeur. » Londubat marque une pause. « Enfin, si je vous laisse tenter votre chance. »

Severus ne répond pas.

Suivre Hermione est plus pressant –et plus important.

.

oOo

.

La salle ressemble un peu trop à ce à quoi Severus s'attendait d'elle. La teinte pamplemousse et le papier peint à coccinelles l'agacent vaguement, le mur rayé vert et bleu un peu plus. C'est _laid_.

Des bureaux d'écoliers forment des arcs de cercle face à un grand tableau noir.

Le professeur est une infirmière puéricultrice dodue, portant tresses décolorées et appareil dentaire, mais qui doit approcher la quarantaine. Elle agite avec enthousiasme un tissu bariolé en parlant à toute vitesse dans un mobile moldu.

Hermione, bonne élève, se poste au premier rang, là où Severus se dirigeait vers un des derniers.

Elle tire sa chaise avant que Severus ne puisse le lui faire, ce qui le renfrogne un peu plus.

Et il regrette d'avoir accepté de venir.

Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il ressent quelques minutes après, quand la professeure vient distribuer des poupons habillés aux participants.

Severus se retrouve avec un poupon dodu, simulant un bébé de plusieurs mois –son expertise ne peut pas être plus précise : certainement pas un nouveau-né, certainement pas un bambin en âge de marcher- portant collant, jupette et chemise.

« Bienvenue les futurs parents ! »

_Merlin tout puissant._

« En attendant que votre vrai poussin montre le bout de son nez… »

_Par tous les dieux…_

« Je vous prête un des miens ! Bon ! On a que deux heures, alors on commence par le moins sympa… »

_A l'odeur, je devine…_

« On change les couches !'

_Gagné._

« Bon, les papas –puisqu'on a pas de couple gay aujourd'hui... Vous commencez ! Ca fera rire certaines des dames ! »

Elle marque une pause volontairement dramatique.

« Ou ça leur fera peur, au choix ! Attention, interdit d'être volontairement mauvais ! Le dernier à réussir a un gage, vous êtes prévenus ! Mais je suis gentille, je vous montre l'exemple ! »

Ce qu'elle fait en un tour de main si rapide que seul une seconde vue au ralenti aurait rendue utile. Severus regrette un instant de ne pas avoir emmené ses multiplettes. Hermione lui jette un regard amusé, voyant qu'il tient à bouts de bras le malheureux poupon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lâche un reniflement.

« Je comprends mieux l'odeur… »

Une généreuse quantité de moutarde bas de gamme macule le popotin de plastique.

« En revanche, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi notre bébé est une drag-queen… »

La poupée, effectivement habillée en petite fille, a en revanche des attributs réellement masculins dans sa couche. A sa droite, un grand type blond semble avoir prit de l'avance.

« Mais on est censés fixer ça comment après… ?

-En la mettant devant-derrière, c'est plus difficile, forcément… »

Severus ne ricane pas. Lui-même a eu du mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'attaches 'scratch', et pas autocollantes.

Un premier homme pousse un cri de joie –Severus se promet de garder plus de dignité, avant de se rappeler qu'il est en train de jouer à la poupée.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Severus et Hermione ont vu comment changer une couche, préparer un biberon, faire une 'gymnastique des jambes' en cas de gaz, donner le bain et nettoyer le visage.

Lui a la tête qui tourne.

Elle boude un peu.

« J'aurais mieux fait de prendre le cours 'avancé', ce n'était que des révisions…

-Ce que mes oreilles bourdonnantes et ta pile impressionnante de notes ne prouvent pas. »

Elle rit un peu, gênée.

« Je n'aurais sans doute pas pu suivre dans un cours 'avancé'.

-Vraiment ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Celui sur l'alimentaire me tentait bien, mais pas toute seule…

-Quel 'alimentaire' ?

-C'est un peu fourre-tout, c'est 'santé-hygiène-alimentation'… Après, il y a certains pans qui ne m'intéressent pas franchement, comme la partie 'vaccins', mais voir tout ça d'un point de vue moldu est amusant, non ? »

Les termes 'épuisant', 'éreintant' voire 'casse-gueule' lui seraient venus plus naturellement.

« Si tu le dis.

-Ne te moque pas !

-Je ne me moque pas.

-Tu souris.

-Je n'ai aucune raison d'en pleurer.

-_Tu te moques_.

-Comment pourrais-je te convaincre que non ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu le puisses. » Elle soupire. « J'ai toujours du mal à repérer quand tu es sérieux et quand tu plaisantes. »

Elle hésite. Il le sent, même s'il ne le sent pas grâce à son ton. C'est quelque chose de plus diffus… De plus intime, peut-être. En pensant 'intime', _cette nuit_ lui revient en tête. Il s'interdit toute érection.

Tout en sachant que c'est peine perdue.

« Tu plaisantais, ou pas, lorsque tu m'as demandée en mariage ? »

Il était si persuadé de devoir ramener –rabâcher ?- le sujet lui-même…

« Non. Je te le jure, non. »

Elle reste silencieuse, pensive.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à te prendre au sérieux là-dessus.

-Veux-tu que je t'emmène dans une bijouterie ?

-Quoi ? » Elle s'étouffe un peu, et il s'apprête à lui tapoter le dos, inquiet, quand elle se reprend. « _Quoi_ ?

-Une bague te prouverait peut-être mon sérieux. »

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds.

« Bon sang, mais là, je pourrais _presque_ te croire…

-Tu connais une bonne bijouterie ? La bague au doigt confirmera peut-être tes doutes. »

Elle rit un peu, nerveuse, et change de sujet. Mais lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, ils passent devant une bijouterie, il l'y fait entrer avant qu'elle n'ait repéré le contenu des vitrines extérieures, et il la tire devant un imposant présentoir, sous l'œil avide d'une vendeuse peroxydée.

« Mademoiselle, monsieur… Bonjour… Vous aviez quelque chose de précis en tête… ? »

Le ton faussement maniéré –et désagréablement lent- de la vendeuse hérisse Hermione.

« Pas vraiment. »

Mais au même instant, Severus a également répondu.

« Un solitaire, je pense. »

Ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre, yeux plissés, et la vendeuse glousse un peu –caquètement de poule.

« Voulez-vous… Que je vous laisse vous décider… ? »

Hermione hésite entre faire volte-face et choisir la bague la plus chère de l'étal, histoire de voir jusqu'où il irait dans sa plaisanterie –'_à moins qu'il ne te veuille_ _**réellement'**_ souligne, moqueuse, une part à la fois hautaine et romantique de son esprit- avant de réaliser que la bague la plus chère qu'elle aperçoit est très en dessous de ce que ses moyens financiers considèreraient comme 'hors de prix'… Il pourrait vraisemblablement payer la boutique entière en une fois sans sourciller. 'Enfin, sans sourciller plus qu'à la normale' se corrige-t-elle en voyant l'expression qu'il affiche.

Severus passe en revue l'étal sans repérer quoi que ce soit de vraiment satisfaisant. Ce n'est qu'une petite bijouterie, et leurs 'produits' n'offrent pas grand choix. En revanche, leurs prix lui semblent très raisonnables –même s'il ne s'était pas fixé de limite réelle pour cet achat… En fait, il ne s'était pas posé la question de l'achat. 'Qu'elle choisisse et elle aura' avait été sa décision finale, lorsque la pensée de la bague lui avait traversé l'esprit pour la première fois.

La vendeuse s'écarte un peu lorsqu'un nouvel arrivant passe son seuil –celui-là se fera sans doute pigeonner plus facilement que ce couple bizarre.

Elle qui croyait voir entrer un vieux riche et une croqueuse de diamants en cloques, les apparences sont suffisamment trompeuses pour qu'elle doive se rabattre ailleurs si elle espère récupérer son bonus de fin de mois…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, hé bien on avance, c'est une bonne chose ! Je me doutais que c'était Neville, même si j'ai un instant hésité avec Harry ^^

.

Aë : Meuh non, j'avais mis qu'ils ont la même couleur de cheveux ^^ Donc Harry était hors course ^^

Certains éléments du cours viennent de mon expérience perso… Du passage de l'examen du cap petite enfance ! Notamment la moutarde et le poupon garçon habillé en fille (et censé être une fille dans le texte de l'exam).

Si, si. C'est du vécu XD

Bref, Merci à _Socks_ et **Marayeva**.

.

.

-Je ne pense pas avoir un jour enseigné à un cornichon l'ayant été au point d'ignorer avec sincérité comment on fait les bébés… »_ (Si tu savais… ^^)_

.

Le ton presque condescendant du gamin ne lui plaît pas._ (Houuu Neville se rebiffe ! ^^)_

.

« Bon courage, Professeur. » Londubat marque une pause. « Enfin, si je vous laisse tenter votre chance. »** Neville part en chasse !**

.

La salle ressemble un peu trop à ce à quoi Severus s'attendait d'elle. La teinte pamplemousse et le papier peint à coccinelles l'agacent vaguement, le mur rayé vert et bleu un peu plus. C'est _laid_._ (Aaaah les joies de la paternité ^^)_

.

Hermione, bonne élève, se poste au premier rang, là où Severus se dirigeait vers un des derniers._ (Hermione n'a pas changé ^^)_

.

Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il ressent quelques minutes après, quand la professeure vient distribuer des poupons habillés aux participants._ (Mdrrr je donnerai tout pour voir ça ^^)_

.

« Bon, les papas –puisqu'on a pas de couple gay aujourd'hui... Vous commencez ! Ca fera rire certaines des dames ! »_ (Et on commence tout de suite par le bizutage, youpie ! ^^)_

.

Un premier homme pousse un cri de joie –Severus se promet de garder plus de dignité, avant de se rappeler qu'il est en train de jouer à la poupée._ (En effet, ça parait difficile ^^)_

.

Elle qui croyait voir entrer un vieux riche et une croqueuse de diamants en cloques, les apparences sont suffisamment trompeuses pour qu'elle doive se rabattre ailleurs si elle espère récupérer son bonus de fin de mois…** Charmante cette vendeuse !**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

.

Lorsqu'il s'impatiente de ne pas la voir choisir, il demande les bagues les plus chères de la boutique, et leur jette un coup d'œil hautain.

Elle tourne les talons et sort à grands pas.

« Elle a du caractère, votre demoiselle… ! Bon coura-age ! » lance la vendeuse. Il l'ignore.

Elle ne mérite pas mieux.

Et lui a assez joué.

« Hermione ! »

Elle ne s'est pas contentée de sortir, elle part.

« Hermione, franchement… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… ? »

Elle fait volte-face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il _me_ prend ? »

Il se fige.

Parce qu'elle pleure.

« Tu ne manques pas de… De culot ! Tu te _fous de ma gueule_ et tu oses me dem- »

Et quelque chose se brise en lui.

« Putain, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, si cet enfant est bien le mien…

-Quoi ? » Elle a un mouvement de recul.

Un second.

Puis elle transplane.

Et il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir autant regretté une parole qu'à cet instant.

.

oOo

.

Elle n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Elle sanglote, crie parfois, et le bébé est tellement immobile qu'elle s'en inquiète.

Finalement, elle se décide à aller voir Pidicwanmiskwe.

Et son mari l'accueille avec un câlin.

« Oh, petite Hermione… Qui est le sale type qui t'a mise dans un état pareil ? »

Elle rit, malgré les larmes. John a toujours été agréable.

« Je pense qu'il va me falloir un attrapeur de rêves, John. »

Il l'entraîne doucement vers le pan de mur qui en accueille la plupart.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en a choisi deux. Elle vient les déposer sur le comptoir, et John les lui emballe.

« Bonne nuit, mesdemoiselles.

-Tu penses que c'est une fille ?

-J'en suis certain.

-On verra. » Elle s'interrompt. « Tu en as parlé avec ta femme ?

-Ca, non. Secret médical. »

Hermione sourit. Maintenant, elle ne sait plus qui croire.

« Tu veux monter ?

-Oh… » Elle hésite. « Non. Ca va mieux, maintenant. Tu peux lui passer un message ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Un test de paternité sans risque pour le bébé, ce serait à partir de quand ? »

.

oOo

.

La haute bâtisse est assez impressionnante. D'imposantes pierres blanches tirant parfois sur le crème montent pour dépasser les demeures les plus proches –si les centaines de mètres les distançant permettent encore de parler de 'proches'.

L'allée y menant est assez courte, en comparaison de l'immense terrain qui l'entoure. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, lorsqu'elle a obtenu l'adresse de Severus. Un quartier huppé et moldu ne permet normalement pas de grands terrains… Ici, un sort d'élargissement est à l'œuvre. De loin, la maison est semblable aux autres, un peu plus grande, mais sans autre distinction. En tant que sorcière, elle a pu s'approcher, passer les barrières magiques, et arriver à voir ses terres qui s'étendent si loin, cette mare et l'espèce de petit bois, d'un côté, le garage de l'autre, assez grand pour accueillir des voitures.

Elle ne sait pas s'il est là, et tant pis. S'il y est, ils s'expliqueront –s'ils y arrivent. S'il n'y est pas… Elle attendra, ou elle reviendra.

L'allée est vite derrière elle, et elle grimpe les quelques marches face à la grande porte de chêne. Un heurtoir ouvragé est accroché, et elle le saisit une première fois, puis une seconde, avant de pouvoir le rabattre contre le bois. Le son est discret, presque imperceptible. Une nouvelle fois, elle sent un sort vibrer sous ses doigts –le son doit être magiquement amplifié, à l'intérieur. Sa grossesse l'a rendue plus sensible à la perception des sorts qui l'entourent, partout, tout le temps, une nouvelle source de fatigue, ou plutôt, une source supplémentaire. Certains lieux sont comme une tension perpétuelle, frémissante, désagréable, d'autres sont plus 'doux', presque agréables. Cette porte est neutre.

La porte s'ouvre, et un elfe lève ses grands yeux globuleux vers elle.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Qui dois-je annoncer au Maître ? »

Hermione sourit à la petite créature, qui semble presque rougir sous l'attention.

« Hermione Granger, s'il te plaît. Severus est là ?

-Oui, Miss Granger ! Maître Severus est en haut ! Durenn va le prévenir ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! »

Elle s'avance à pas mesurés dans la demeure. Un grand hall beigeâtre, carrelé de motifs élégants, se dévoile. Un escalier monumental monte vers les étages. L'elfe Durenn lui désigne un 'coin' d'une quinzaine de mètres carrés paré d'une belle causeuse ancienne, d'un tapis persan et d'une table basse, qui se couvre instantanément de boissons et petits mets divers, semblant tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Hermione s'installe et attrape une babiole tartinée.

L'elfe disparaît dans un pop, et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entend des pas dans l'escalier.

Mais ce ne sont pas des pas masculins… Le cliquetis rythmé de talons aiguille est trop reconnaissable.

Hermione plisse les yeux.

Un instant, elle croit la reconnaître.

Elle porte une alliance.

« Severus ? Tu attendais une petite grosse ? »

Mais ce n'est pas Lettenia Greengrass, bien que la ressemblance soit frappante.

Non, cette fille est plus jeune, plus grande et plus mince encore. Le visage et la chevelure sont très semblables, mais pas réellement identiques.

« Comment ? » La voix de Severus s'échappe de l'étage.

« Une PETITE GROSSE » répète la fille, plus fort.

Hermione essuie les miettes sur ses lèvres.

Elle se sent NAINE et OBESE.

Mais il est hors de question de pleurer à nouveau… Encore moins à cause de cette fille.

De cette femme mariée, se corrige-t-elle en fixant l'alliance.

« Vous vouliez quoi, sinon ?

-Je ne suis pas '_grosse'_, je suis '_enceinte'_. Apprenez la différence.

-Il y en a combien ? Deux ? Trois ? »

Elle plisse les yeux, et retient le 'allez vous faire foutre, salope' qui lui brûle les lèvres.

Severus apparaît derrière la fille, en haut de l'escalier.

« Astoria, je ne vois pas de qui tu peux parler… Hermione ! »

Il jette un coup d'œil interrogatif à Astoria Greengrass, et descend les dernières marches.

« Pourquoi parlais-tu d'une 'petite grosse' ?

-Ca me semblait adéquat… » lâche-t-elle, hautaine et moqueuse. « Je n'avais pas l'air d'une baleine, enceinte.

-Non, effectivement. Tu étais si maigre que tu es restée à Sainte Mangouste quatre mois avec interdiction de te lever et d'utiliser la magie. Félicitations. Rentre chez toi, au lieu de dire des âneries. Embrasse Scorpius et salue Draco de ma part.

-Tu rentres quand ? »

Severus a reporté son attention sur Hermione, et ne daigne pas regarder à nouveau Astoria.

« Aucune idée. Bonne soirée.

-De même. » Elle jette un œil à sa montre. « Enfin, vue l'heure, ce sera un aller simple pour le pays des rêves. » Elle toise Hermione de haut en bas et transplane.

Sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, il tente une réponse.

« J'ai payé un point de transplanage international sur tout le domaine, réservé à une liste précise. Moi-même, mes elfes, mes employés. »

Il lâche un geste vague vers le point d'où Astoria a disparu.

« Astoria Malfoy est ma secrétaire. Je suis… Navré de ce qu'elle a dit. Elle est parfois… »

Il cherche ses mots, et ne les trouve pas.

Alors il change de sujet.

« Je te demande pardon, pour tout à l'- »

Enfin, il essaie.

« Tiens. »

Elle lui remet une enveloppe. Il lève le sceau devant ses yeux, mais ne le reconnaît pas.

« Tu as un rendez-vous pour un relevé. Si l'horaire ne te va pas, tu peux le changer.

-Un… Comment ?

-Tu veux une preuve de… L'identité du père. Va donc marquer ton territoire, Severus. »

Malgré l'expression, il voit qu'elle plaisante. Plus ou moins. Elle est à peu près détendue. Malgré Astoria. Il a envie de s'excuser pour cela. Mais l'a déjà fait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. »

Elle ne répond pas.

« Je sais que je devrais… Enfin… Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir avoir confiance pour une chose si primordiale. Je suis navré de ne pas en être capable. »

Hermione relève son regard jusque là fixé sur le bout des bottes de Severus. Elle détaille le pantalon bien taillé allongeant encore sa silhouette, la ceinture et sa boucle ouvragée –un blason, apparemment- la chemise gris perle qui dépasse d'un veston noir à boutons d'argent, la gorge imberbe, et enfin elle tombe sur son intense regard noir.

Et elle ne peut que se remémorer la façon dont _ce_ regard la fixait, et l'a aidée à jouir, _cette nuit-là_.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Mais il va falloir apprendre à respecter mes choix, et à… Faire confiance. S'il te plaît ? »

Il sourit.

« J'essaie déjà. Mais… » Il souffle un peu. « La réciproque est vraie. Lorsque je te demande en mariage, Hermione, je suis sincère. Je ne joue pas. Je ne compte pas laisser mon enfant… » Il cherche une expression adéquate. « Seul. Seul avec sa mère. Je ne veux pas vous laisser. Nous allons… Rétablir les choses.

-Rétablir quoi, Severus ? L'honneur ? Respecter les normes sorcières ?

-Oui.

-Je ne me marierai pas pour de telles bêtises. Je n'y ai pas d'intérêt. Les normes sorcières américaines… Se foutent de ce qui aurait été considéré comme une fille-mère, en Angleterre. Ca n'a aucune importance. Je ne risque ni ma place ni ma réputation, sans quoi je n'aurai rien eu, dès le début, puisque je n'ai pas caché ma situation en arrivant. » Elle se frotte un peu les yeux, du bout des doigts. « Je ne me marierai pas sans amour.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'y en aurait pas ? »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Aë : Durenn s'est échappé de la fic 'l'avocate du diable', de Garfieldown, pour nous rendre visite ici ^^ N'hésitez pas à lui rendre visite sur ses pénates originelles 3

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Oh oooooh ça se corse dirait-on ! En fait ils nous font un remake de l'éternel jeu du chat et de la souris :p

.

Note de Marayeva : J'aurais préféré Asphy :p

.

Aë : Je sais, tu AIMES Asphy, mais elle reste dans la guerre et naissances ^^ C'était l'occasion d'un clin d'œil ^^ Je me demande si le doute de voir une femme avec alliance qui ressemble tellement à Lettenia chez Severus, donc potentiellement sa femme, malgré ce qu'il a dit, se ressent…

Je modifie ^^'

.

.

« Elle a du caractère, votre demoiselle… ! Bon coura-age ! » lance la vendeuse. Il l'ignore.** Il fait bien**

.

Parce qu'elle pleure.** Et meeeer****

.

« Putain, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, si cet enfant est bien le mien…** Abruti !**

.

Et il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir autant regretté une parole qu'à cet instant.** Oh le con ! Mais franchement !**

.

oOo

.

Elle n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Elle sanglote, crie parfois, et le bébé est tellement immobile qu'elle s'en inquiète.

Finalement, elle se décide à aller voir Pidicwanmiskwe.** A tes souhaits !**

.

« Une PETITE GROSSE » répète la fille, plus fort.** Et ma main dans ta figure tu la veux grande et maigre ou petite et grosse ?!**

.

Elle plisse les yeux, et retient le 'allez vous faire foutre, salope' qui lui brûle les lèvres.** Non, ne le retiens pas !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y en aura, Severus ? »

Elle le voit se tendre, et se méprend.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Désolée de ne pas suivre tes plans précipités, mais non, je ne… Me ferai pas avoir si facilement. »

Il se tend plus encore. Puis soupire.

« Ca te paraît peut-être précipité, Hermione… Mais ne pourrions-nous pas être réellement heureux ensemble ? Nous nous entendons bien, nous avons des intérêts communs, un… Enfant en commun, très bientôt, et… »

Elle croit qu'il ne va pas poursuivre. Elle se trompe. Il reprend même très vite.

« Et cette nuit a été excellente, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son 'n'est-ce pas' est hésitant, empli de doute.

« Tu as l'air d'en douter.

-Tu n'as pas…

-Mais ARRÊTE avec ça, bon sang ! Ca a été la meilleure baise de ma vie, alors arrête d'insister pour que je t'envoie des roses ! »

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Puis un sourire un peu étrange se traça sur ses lèvres.

« La meilleure baise ? »

Il rit –tout bas. Elle frissonne –il est sexy.

« La _meilleure_ baise… ? » répète-t-il à nouveau, et elle se tend à son tour.

Il s'avance vers elle, félin et splendide, et elle se dit un instant qu'ils vont à nouveau baiser là, sans même rejoindre une chambre.

Il se penche sur elle, et il semble tranquille, mais ne l'est absolument pas. Cela lui semble moins naturel, moins sûr et…

Et il est certain qu'elle va fuir ou…

Et il l'embrasse.

Et à nouveau, après un instant de pause, comme pour justement la laisser fuir.

Elle répond, et il prend confiance, enlace tout d'abord sa taille avec précaution, puis son nez rejoint le creux, derrière son oreille, et elle entrouvre la bouche.

« Je… »

Elle couine un peu, c'est presque un gémissement, lorsqu'il embrasse sa gorge.

Et à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

« …Dois aller aux toilettes ! »

C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas si pressé. Jusqu'ici, elle n'a pas de souci urinaire, elle profite juste de leur fréquence chez les femmes enceintes pour filer en pause comme elle veut, au travail, ou fuir les bras d'un trop bon amant, maintenant. Elle file en direction de l'escalier, et Severus entend une voix la diriger, sans réaliser immédiatement que c'est bien lui qui s'en est chargé.

.

oOo

.

Elle examine un peu trop longuement son reflet dans le miroir, et ce n'est que quand celui-ci s'impatiente ('Mais _oui_, c'est _bon_, tu es jolie !') qu'elle réalise que c'est un miroir sorcier.

Elle entre dans les toilettes –une seconde porte, comme dans les toilettes de lieux publics.

Elle se défait sans faire attention, mais lorsqu'elle se rajuste, elle réalise.

« Oh, merde. Encore. »

.

oOo

.

Il l'observe redescendre un peu trop vite l'escalier.

Il est certain qu'elle va filer, et que tout est perdu.

Il ne se trompe qu'à moitié.

« Severus, je suis désolée, mais…

-Tu fuis ?

-Ecoute, il faut que je…

-Tu fuis.

-Severus, si tu me laissais parler ?

-Je t'écoute. » Son ton ne plaît pas à Hermione, mais elle s'exécute.

« Je saigne, Severus.

-Quoi ?

-Je saigne. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il…

-Pas grand-chose ? Es-tu folle ? »

Elle plisse les yeux.

« Severus, je saigne assez peu. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je vais aux urgences, c'est tout.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Comment pourrais-je te montrer mon sérieux et mon implication si je ne me sentais pas le devoir de venir dans une occasion pareille ? »

Elle a envie de filer sans l'attendre, parce qu'il parle à nouveau de devoir et que cela lui rappelle ceux qu'il se posait pendant la guerre.

Mais il s'approche à nouveau d'elle, et la manière dont il l'enlace n'est plus du tout sensuelle. Un instant, elle se sent bien, rassurée, à sa place, en sécurité, et elle oublie le sang.

Puis elle sursaute, mais au même instant, Severus dépose un baiser sur son front, murmure 'Tout ira bien, mon Hermione » et l'emporte dans un transplanage d'escorte.

.

oOo

.

« Tenez, remplissez ça.

-L'infirmière Végé est là ?

-Oui, je l'ai vue, mais je ne sais pas quand elle termine. »

C'est tout l'intérêt d'aller à la petite clinique sorcière, plutôt qu'au grand hôpital –tout le monde se connaît.

Severus est tendu comme un arc, et griffonne vaguement les réponses du questionnaire qu'il connaît.

« Pourquoi demandent-ils le groupe sanguin ?

-Mon corps peut rejeter le bébé si ton rhésus est positif. Le mien est négatif.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de connaître mon groupe sanguin, je faisais moi-même mes potions de régénération sanguine. »

Il n'a pas besoin de plus s'expliquer, elle sait aussi bien que lui qu'utiliser un peu de son sang pour ses propres potions de régénération sanguine améliore leur efficacité. Inutile dans ce cas de faire tester son sang pour une version compatible avec tous ceux partageant le même groupe.

Une silhouette trace son ombre sur le document, et ils lèvent ensemble le regard.

Elle porte la blouse blanche à manchettes décorées de la clinique –cette infirmière a choisi un curieux motif de petits renards. Une étiquette nominative annonce 'V. G. Morata', ce qui a sans aucun doute ramené le curieux surnom, pense Severus. En réalité, cela s'ajoute à son végétarisme. Des cheveux bruns assez courts, de nombreux grains de beauté et un regard sympathique accueillent Severus, rapidement, puis elle reporte toute son attention sur Hermione.

« Que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu fais bien toujours ton suivi chez Pickie ?

-Oui, mais je saigne.

-Je n'ai pas grand-monde, tu viens avec moi ? » Hermione acquiesce et se lève. L'autre reprend. « C'est le papa ? Parfait. Il est plus que temps qu'on vérifie son groupe. Vous le connaissez ? » Un signe de tête lui répond.

« Et pourquoi ?

-Je suis potionniste.

-Vous avez la chance de ne pas tomber à court, dans ce cas. Ni d'être en situation d'urgence sans votre matériel. _Ce n'est pas raisonnable._ » Il récolte un des meilleurs regards noirs depuis Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

« Bon, on va tester ça. » Elle brandit une baguette, juste un instant, pour faire apparaître un formulaire de consentement aux analyses sanguines, qu'elle lui fourre entre les mains.

« Remplissez-ça. Hermione ? »

Elles partent derrière le rideau beigeâtre, en fond de pièce, et Severus les écoute parler tout bas et glousser, sans pouvoir percevoir la teneur exacte de leurs paroles.

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'ils sortent, près de quatre heures après être entrés, Hermione s'étire longuement comme pour se remettre bien en place, puis effleure le pansement, sous sa manche, où l'injection a été faite.

« Je pensais que tu aurais un traitement sorcier.

-L'incompatibilité des rhésus est trop rare pour que les grandes compagnies se soucient de créer une potion pour la contrer » lance-t-elle avec un regard ironique.

Il n'ose pas répondre –il se sent coupable.

« Je règlerai le problème » finit-il par dire. Elle émet un demi-sourire douloureux –voilà qu'il s'est ajouté un nouveau devoir.

Ils marchent un peu dans la nuit.

Puis Severus reprend la parole.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas connaître le sexe ? »

Il pense qu'elle ne va pas répondre, et ils restent silencieux un moment.

« Severus…

-Oui ?

-Je crois… Que c'est un garçon. Je crois qu'il te ressemblera tant que tu auras peur qu'il te ressemble trop, qu'il fasse certaines de tes pires erreurs, mais cela n'arrivera pas. »

Il se demande si elle le sait ou l'espère, si elle a fait quelques prédictions, ou… Il se la rappelle élève studieuse, encensée par Aurora, à l'époque. Mais ce ne sont sans doute que des espoirs de mère.

« Ne fais pas cette tête dubitative, j'ai calculé. Apparemment, je vais l'aimer suffisamment pour que le risque de me décevoir l'empêche de faire un bon paquet d'âneries, apparemment. »

Il sourit.

« Quelle chance. » Il hésite à poursuivre, et ne le fait qu'après avoir pensé que peut-être, s'il lui montre plus de lui, elle se fiera suffisamment à lui pour l'épouser. Peut-être. « Je n'ai pas eu de cellule familiale aimante me faisant éprouver un tel sentiment. »

Elle sent les larmes poindre, et soupire tout en les essuyant.

« Désolée.

-Je t'en prie. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, mais… Voir quelqu'un compatir ainsi est réconfortant. Merci. »

Elle sourit, et ralentit un peu le mouvement avant de s'immobiliser.

« Je fatigue. Transporter mon gros ventre est difficile, surtout en fin de journée.

-Navré. Tu veux que je… ? »

Il fait un mouvement vers sa baguette et elle refuse d'un signe de tête.

« J'en ai encore pour un moment. »

Il acquiesce et laisse retomber sa main. Et il retente sa chance –après tout, jusqu'ici, la balance penche surtout de son côté.

« Et si nous poursuivions ?

-Comment ? »

Elle n'a sincèrement pas compris –son expression interrogative est assez charmante.

Alors il se penche et l'embrasse à nouveau.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : Petit salut à la vraie V. G. Morata, effectivement végétarienne, effectivement infirmière, et super fanficeuse arborant le pseudo de Louise Malone (ce qui me fait toujours penser à la série FBI portés disparus XD). Il était plus que temps que j'arrive à lui faire un coucou (elle m'en a fait plein, elle en plus !).

.

Note de **Marayeva** : Il était temps de retrouver cette fic géniale. J'adore leur relation. Severus tellement peu sûr de lui… Vivement qu'Hermione dise oui, le pauvre, il souffre déjà bien assez.

Incompatibilité de rhésus, tu leur en rajoutes une couche les pauvres !

Vivement la suiiiite

Tic tac tic tac tic tac… Maximum 5 semaines…

.

Aë : On a eu ça : moi -, mon mari + ^^'

Je vais essayer, mais c'est pas promis, hein XD

.

Note de Sockscranberries : C'était super mignooooon !

Allez, je me dépêche de rattraper mon retard sur les autres chapitres :p

.

Aë : Que j'explique aux lectrices : Socks avait 4 chapitres de 'la vie après' de retard, puisque je lui en envoyais un par jour XD

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Et cette nuit a été excellente, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son 'n'est-ce pas' est hésitant, empli de doute._ (C'est bien un homme ça ^^) _Aë : C'est Severus surtout ^^'

« Tu as l'air d'en douter.

-Tu n'as pas…

-Mais ARRÊTE avec ça, bon sang ! Ca a été la meilleure baise de ma vie, alors arrête d'insister pour que je t'envoie des roses ! »_ (Ah ben voilà !)_

.

Elle file en direction de l'escalier, et Severus entend une voix la diriger, sans réaliser immédiatement que c'est bien lui qui s'en est chargé._ (C'est petit ça…)_

.

« Oh, merde. Encore. »** Il lui a fait de l'effet ! **Aë : Tu es hors-sujet ^^'

.

« Je saigne, Severus.** Oh merde ! **Aë :Je te l'avais dit : hors-sujet._ (Oh merde) _Aë : Bel ensemble les filles ^^

.

-Comment pourrais-je te montrer mon sérieux et mon implication si je ne me sentais pas le devoir de venir dans une occasion pareille ? »_ (C'est pas faux… (Oui je regarde trop Kaamelott ^^)) _Aë : Ta remarque tombe bien, Mara vient de commencer à les regarder avec son homme ^^ (oui, chuis fan aussi)

.

Puis elle sursaute, mais au même instant, Severus dépose un baiser sur son front, murmure 'Tout ira bien, mon Hermione » et l'emporte dans un transplanage d'escorte._ (Mooooh)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

.

Elle n'a pas envie de le repousser, et ne pose donc pas la question.

Non, là, elle s'interroge sur la suite.

Elle a envie de coucher à nouveau avec lui, mais elle ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoir –elle n'est pas partante pour l'épouser, juste… Pour se le faire. A nouveau.

Puis elle pense à son gros ventre, aux vergetures qui commencent à entailler sa peau, au poids qu'elle a pris depuis la première fois qu'il l'a touchée. Elle lui répond avec moins d'enthousiasme, et il le sent immédiatement.

« Hermione »

Elle s'immobilise tout à fait, tente de s'écarter, mais n'y parvient pas –elle est trop bien, contre lui. Ses mois d'abstinence lui pèsent. Elle en a marre. Elle hésite, puis répond.

« Oui ? »

Il sourit vaguement, mais de manière peu naturelle.

« Pardonne-moi. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit…

-Ce n'est pas ça, Severus.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme. Enfin, en… »

Elle détourne le regard. Il voit qu'elle a honte, mais ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il pense un instant qu'elle ment, qu'elle cherche une excuse pour remettre de la distance entre eux.

« Quoi, Hermione ? Si tu ne veux pas de moi…

-J'ai répondu à tes baisers.

-… Oui… »

Il expire, reprend un peu confiance.

« Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas…

-Severus, si tu parles encore une fois de ta soi-disant défaillance sexuelle, je tourne les talons et tu ne me reverras plus avec mon consentement. Je déteste me répéter. Capicce ? »

Il observe son agacement, et sourit. Si elle s'énerve autant, c'est qu'elle est sincère… Non ?

Il l'attire contre lui et embrasse rapidement son front, puis plus longuement, comme pour compenser le premier bécot.

« Alors qu'as-tu ?

-Deux choses. Regarde-moi. Je suis loin d'avoir le même corps que la première fois.

-Je le sais parfaitement. Tu as pris des avantages. »

Elle glousse. Il reprend.

« Quoi d'autre ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça pour un accord. J'ai envie de coucher avec toi, mais je n'accepte pas ta demande en mariage. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne pas en reparl-

-Severus. Moins de blabla. Plus de mains, et de bisous. »

Elle l'attrape par le col et l'embrasse.

Puis elle est brassée par le transplanage d'escorte.

.

oOo

.

Durenn observe avec bonheur son maître débarquer avec la jolie demoiselle qui porte le futur maître. Ils s'embrassent, se tripotent, et Durenn se demande un moment s'ils vont faire leurs trucs dans l'entrée, ou s'ils vont aller dans une des chambres…

Lui préfère la seconde option, cela lui simplifierait le travail : les draps sont plus faciles à laver que les meubles précieux de l'entrée.

Durenn s'éclipse. Qu'ils s'amusent comme ils veulent, après tout. Apparemment, on ne lui demandera rien avant un moment, il peut donc aller vaquer à ses expérimentations culinaires.

Soudain, son maître s'immobilise, et a ce qu'Hermione prend pour un mouvement de recul.

« Merlin… »

Il s'agenouille si vite qu'elle pense qu'il tombe, et place ses deux mains sur le ventre rond.

« Bonjour, bébé. Tu tapes papa ? »

Hermione commence immédiatement à pleurer.

Fut un temps où elle croyait cet homme froid, insensible. Un cœur de pierre.

Puis la guerre lui a montré le combattant exceptionnel, et elle a fui sa célébrité anglaise.

Enfin, elle a redécouvert l'homme, et trouvé un être si différent qu'elle a souvent cru –pendant et après leur nuit- que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, avant qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'avait pas saigné depuis six semaines, et que son ventre commence –si vite !- à s'arrondir.

Et maintenant, elle pleure, submergée par toute cette situation, tandis que Severus Snape câline leur enfant, dans son ventre. Elle est bien loin de ces envies de sexe, quelques instants seulement auparavant, et voudrait… Voudrait l'enlacer, accepter sa demande en mariage absurde, et se dire qu'elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter, qu'ils seront heureux ensemble tous les trois, puis peut-être quatre ou cinq, et que finalement elle vieillira auprès de cet homme, de cet amant superbe, et que…

« Tu pleures… Le bébé te fait mal ?

-Non, Severus. Bébé ne tape jamais assez fort pour ça. Tu m'émeus, espèce d'idiot. »

Elle sourit au travers de ses larmes, puis elle sent ses bras solides l'enserrer, la réchauffer. Elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir froid.

Comme elle n'avait pas conscience, avant lui, d'avoir une vie sexuelle merdique, et une collection d'ex-copains et amants globalement médiocres.

« Il ne bouge plus… »

Son ton ne pourrait pas être plus déçu.

Un peu comme un gosse à qui on annonce que Noël –celui de cette année, et tous les suivants- est annulé.

« Pardonne-moi, Hermione…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis plus franchement… D'humeur.

-Pas de souci, moi non plus. »

Elle essuie ses larmes.

« Je vais rentrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Puisqu'on ne va pas…

-J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi que lorsque tu étais contre moi. Dormons ensemble, s'il te plaît. »

A nouveau, elle sent les larmes poindre, mais elle les ravale. Et puisqu'elle aussi avait été bien à l'aise, et qu'elle espère qu'au réveil, ils seront d'humeur, elle accepte.

Il la voit sourire, pense encore que ce ne sera qu'un sourire d'excuse, pour le repousser, mais elle acquiesce, et lui tend la main.

Ils montent tranquillement l'escalier, et Severus la mène vers sa chambre.

La pièce est élégante et surannée, et elle trouve qu'elle lui ressemble. En réalité, la maison, ses meubles et même Durenn ont été vendus aux enchères en un lot, et Severus n'a presque rien touché, se contentant d'arranger le bureau selon ses habitudes de travail, et de transformer le sous-sol en laboratoire de potions avec salle de stockage sécurisée. Tout était en bon état, puisque Durenn vivait et travaillait ici, dans l'espoir que le petit manoir plaise et soit racheté par un nouveau maître.

Elle fait sauter ses chaussures en les retirant du bout des pieds, puis laisse tomber sa veste. Severus défait ses manchettes –il a pris de l'avance.

Elle hésite un instant, puis retire sa chemise, dévoilant un débardeur et un holster à baguette, portant la sienne. Cette vue l'interrompt un instant. Il n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant, trop occupé à la regarder elle, notamment dans son uniforme, avant leur nuit, mais…

« Il me semblait que ta baguette d'enfance avait survécu à la guerre.

-Tu avais remarqué ? Oui. Elle a été brisée en Israël.

-Comment ? »

Elle fronce un instant les sourcils.

«Disons que j'ai eu quelques soucis relationnels avec mon supérieur » répond-elle d'un ton chargé de sous-entendus. Devant son air interrogatif, elle ajoute « lorsque j'ai refusé de coucher pour réussir. »

Elle plisse les lèvres, lui aussi.

« Puisque je te plais suffisamment pour que tu couches avec moi, il devait être _vraiment_ laid. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis rétorque « Il était joli garçon, en fait. Un trentenaire, très 'séducteur latino'. Il ne me plaisait pas. »

Il fait signe qu'il comprend, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Il a cessé de tenter de comprendre la logique féminine bien des années auparavant.

« Et comment en as-tu perdu ta baguette ?

-On fêtait un départ en retraite, et tout le monde avait trop bu. Il m'a bloquée dans un coin pour tenter de me rouler un patin, je lui ai collé une baffe, il s'est emporté, et on en est vaguement venu aux mains. Aux poings, je devrais dire. Ma baguette a cassé dans la lutte, et ça l'a calmé, pendant que moi j'en ai fondu en larmes. Il s'est senti très con de combien ça avait dégénéré, m'a présenté ses excuses, m'a signé une note de frais pour pouvoir la faire réparer ou remplacer. Ensuite il a accepté mon renvoi anticipé en Angleterre. »

Severus ne sait pas franchement quoi dire. Il sait juste qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, et de ne pas franchement le pouvoir non plus maintenant. Hermione saisit son regard, et reprend.

« Ce n'était pas le seul problème, là-bas. Ils torturent sans sourciller. » A nouveau, elle voit sa réaction, et poursuit. « Pas au Doloris. » Elle soupire. « Changeons de sujet, ça remue des recoins bourbeux de ma cervelle… »

Severus s'est débarrassé de ses chaussures et chaussettes, et il est torse nu. Elle le trouve toujours un peu trop mince, mais, malgré tout, impressionnant. Il n'est pas sûr de lui en globalité, mais il est sûr de sa résistance, de sa solidité, de… De tout ce qui fait de lui un guerrier.

Et ça plaît à Hermione.

« Veux-tu y aller en première ? » demande-t-il en désignant la seconde porte de la pièce. Elle refuse.

Elle métamorphose son débardeur pour qu'il la couvre jusqu'aux genoux, tandis que des manches courtes se forment. Elle se hisse sur le lit tandis que Severus cesse de l'observer pour prendre possession de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il ressort, il la découvre endormie, enserrant un des coussins entre ses bras. Elle n'est pas couverte, il s'en charge, puis s'installe de l'autre côté du matelas avant de se caler contre son dos et de placer une main sur son ventre, dans l'espoir d'un nouveau coup, ou de toute réaction. Elle gigote un peu, sans se réveiller, et quelques minutes plus tard, il dort également.

.

oOo

.

Il y a comme une tension contre sa hanche droite. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se rappeler où elle est et avec qui, et encore moins pour réaliser qu'elle a Severus derrière et autour d'elle, grâce à ses bras, et une solide érection prête à l'emploi près d'un point crucial.

Elle sourit.

Avec un peu de chance, il sera d'humeur au réveil.

En attendant, elle a _très_ faim.

Elle se faufile hors du lit, s'écartant des bras de Severus le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle passe la porte et se racle un peu la gorge.

« Durenn ? »

Le petit elfe apparaît et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle ! Qu'est-ce que Durenn peut faire pour vous ?

-Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

-Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle ?

-Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît. »

L'elfe fait la moue.

« Durenn peut presque tout faire… »

Hermione sourit doucement. Pour une femme enceinte, c'est à la fois un paradis -toutes ses envies alimentaires peuvent être satisfaites- et un enfer, exactement pour la même raison. Elle risque de se faire exploser l'estomac.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Marayeva** : Super chapitre, à la fois très tendre et émouvant, et marrant en même temps ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire cette fic ! Bravo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Je les adore comme ça ! Ils sont trop mignons ! J'aime ce genre de petite scène de couple :D

.

Aë : Merci, les filles ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

elle n'est pas partante pour l'épouser, juste… Pour se le faire. A nouveau.** Hermioooonneeeee ! C'est Severus quand même !**_ (On la comprend)_

Puis elle pense à son gros ventre, aux vergetures qui commencent à entailler sa peau, au poids qu'elle a pris depuis la première fois qu'il l'a touchée. Elle lui répond avec moins d'enthousiasme, et il le sent immédiatement._ (Très sensibles les femmes enceintes…)_

.

Ils s'embrassent, se tripotent, et Durenn se demande un moment s'ils vont faire leurs trucs dans l'entrée, ou s'ils vont aller dans une des chambres…** Durenn serait donc choqué ?! Pauvre petit elfe… **_(Pauvre petit elfe traumatisé)_

Lui préfère la seconde option, cela lui simplifierait le travail : les draps sont plus faciles à laver que les meubles précieux de l'entrée.** Mouhahahahahaha **_(Hum, je me répète : Pauvre petit elfe traumatisé ! Personne ne fait jamais attention aux elfes !)_

Durenn s'éclipse. Qu'ils s'amusent comme ils veulent, après tout. Apparemment, on ne lui demandera rien avant un moment, il peut donc aller vaquer à ses expérimentations culinaires._ (En effet, on ne te demandera pas grand-chose tout de suite ^^)_

.

« Bonjour, bébé. Tu tapes papa ? »** Ooooh un Gregory en puissance ! Par Merlin au secoooouuuurs ! **Aë : Gregory, c'est Monsieur Marayeva (je traduis pour les lectrices même dans ce cas ^^)

Hermione commence immédiatement à pleurer._ (Bardaf) _Aë : Hein ?

.

« Tu pleures… Le bébé te fait mal ?_ (Quel doux naïf ^^)_

-Non, Severus. Bébé ne tape jamais assez fort pour ça. Tu m'émeus, espèce d'idiot. »_ (Voilà, je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit) _Aë : j'avais envie qu'Hermione traite Severus d'idiot dans une scène mignonne XD

.

Comme elle n'avait pas conscience, avant lui, d'avoir une vie sexuelle merdique, et une collection d'ex-copains et amants globalement médiocres._ (Héé ouais, ça remet tout en perspective hein ?)_

.

Un peu comme un gosse à qui on annonce que Noël –celui de cette année, et tous les suivants- est annulé.** Je sais exactement à quoi tu fais référence, j'ai le même « gosse » à la maison !**

.

-Je ne suis plus franchement… D'humeur._ (Et merde…)_

.

« Puisque je te plais suffisamment pour que tu couches avec moi, il devait être _vraiment_ laid. »_ (Qu'il est con ^^)_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis rétorque « Il était joli garçon, en fait. Un trentenaire, très 'séducteur latino'. Il ne me plaisait pas. »

Il fait signe qu'il comprend, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Il a cessé de tenter de comprendre la logique féminine bien des années auparavant.** Enfin un homme qui comprend qu'il ne faut rien chercher à comprendre ! **Aë : Mais il veut chercher à comprendre ses raisons pour refuser sa demande ^^ _(Et il fait bien, parce que même nous parfois on a du mal à se comprendre…)_

.

Elle gigote un peu, sans se réveiller, et quelques minutes plus tard, il dort également.** 3**

.

Hermione sourit doucement. Pour une femme enceinte, c'est à la fois un paradis -toutes ses envies alimentaires peuvent être satisfaites- et un enfer, exactement pour la même raison. Elle risque de se faire exploser l'estomac.** Je compatis !**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

.

Elle lève les yeux de son thé à la cannelle lorsque Severus passe la porte. Il est un instant surpris par la quantité de toutes petites portions de tout sur la table –différents types de tartines, de gâteaux, de crêpes, de fruits confits, de pâtisseries, et tout est plus ou moins en format maison de poupée.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Oui, bonjour. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

-Tu dormais bien, j'ai préféré te laisser profiter. »

Elle en récolte un regard noir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai cru que tu avais filé. »

Elle fait une moue contrite, et l'observe s'installer face à elle.

« Durenn. »

L'elfe apparaît avec un petit pop.

« Maître Severus, bonjour ! Le Maître a passé une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit ?

-Sache, Durenn, que la soirée prévue a été interrompue par une série de coups de pieds donnés par notre descendance.

-Ah… Durenn est désolé.

-Sans raison valable. A vrai dire, je suis ravi que le bébé se soit décidé à… Frapper. »

Durenn fronce les sourcils.

« Maître Severus ne connaît pas le sexe du bébé ?

-Miss Hermione préfère se laisser la surprise.

-Mais il faut acheter les vêtements et les affaires du bébé ! » L'elfe a l'air totalement scandalisé.

« C'est tout l'intérêt du mot 'mixte', Durenn » intervient Hermione, semblant agacée. « Le bébé a une chambre, un lit et quelques affaires, déjà.

-Maître Severus n'a pas perdu de temps alors !

-Severus a craqué sur quelques peluches, uniquement.

-Mais si le bébé maître a une chambre…

-Chez moi, pas chez Severus. »

Durenn se fige, et semble à présent totalement scandalisé.

« Mais… Mais, Maître Severus ne veut pas vous épouser ?

-_Durenn_. » Le ton est glacial.

« Non, Severus » lance Hermione. « Si Durenn veut me poser des questions, je suis d'accord. Severus a fait sa demande, j'ai refusé.

-Mais Miss Hermione Granger est enceinte de Maître Severus Snape ! Je sens que c'est son bébé… » L'elfe fronce les sourcils. « C'est bien son bébé, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? » Hermione acquiesce. « Alors pourquoi ne pas épouser le papa ? Vous aurez fait les choses à l'envers, mais ce sera moins _grave_ que… »

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, et Severus se referme un peu plus à chaque instant.

« Tu es passéiste, Durenn. »

Durenn plisse les lèvres, apparemment vexé. Mais reprend très vite parole.

« Que voudriez-vous manger ce matin, Maître Severus ? »

Hermione glousse.

Severus sourit un peu, et passe commande.

.

oOo

.

Severus fouille le placard sans grand intérêt. Aucun rendez-vous professionnel prévu aujourd'hui, il n'a pas franchement d'idée sur la manière dont il pourrait s'habiller.

Hermione parlait de rentrer chez elle, « il faut au moins que je récupère de quoi me changer », Severus a donc envoyé Durenn récupérer les quelques éléments d'une liste précise.

Elle s'amuse à visiter la maison, toujours dans sa chemise de nuit métamorphosée, et il entend parfois un craquement, d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Il pourrait tout à fait se faire aux bruits qu'elle fait sur son passage.

Et à sa manière de parler au bébé –toute de douceur et d'attention.

Et, dans quelques temps, aux bruits d'un enfant, aux cris et aux rires, aux pleurs, puis aux courses irrégulières de pas tout juste appris.

Il entend l'elfe rentrer dans un pop, puis discuter quelques instants avec Hermione. Elle apparaît très vite à la porte de sa chambre, une petite valise en main.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore décidé ? »

Il a retiré le peignoir enfilé pour le petit-déjeuner, et reste torse nu, comme lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, quelques heures auparavant.

« Que voudrais-tu faire aujourd'hui, Hermione ?

-Il y a une vente aux enchères suite à une liquidation, près de chez moi. J'avais vérifié la liste des lots, il devrait y avoir quelques petites choses intéressantes pour le bébé. Je vois un peu loin, mais ils ont une chaise haute et des vêtements… Ce serait l'occasion de commencer à en prendre.

-'Une' chaise haute ?

-C'est un petit magasin, et ils ne font pas que de la puériculture, c'est un rayon secondaire. Ils font un peu de tout, en fait. De l'équipement de maison, des vêtements, des bibelots. J'y suis passée quelques fois, c'est là que j'ai acheté le lit du bébé, en fait.

-Hermione, comment comptes-tu élever le bébé sans argent ni mari ? Tu n'as pas d'elfe, pas de contacts…

-Severus, tu tires de fausses conclusions. J'ai de l'argent –j'économise pour pouvoir prolonger au maximum mon congé maternité. Mon contrat m'offre trois mois, et j'ai économisé pour faire au moins six mois de plus. J'attends une prime ce mois-ci, et en fonction du montant exact, ça pourrait tenir bien plus. Mes collègues prévoient une baby-shower surprise pour dans deux ou trois semaines, aussi.

-Et comment le sais-tu ?

-Ils ne sont absolument pas discrets. Ils font aussi des paris sur le sexe. Bref, tes arguments ne sont pas valides.

-Tu penses qu'un mari n'a pas d'utilité dans ta situation ?

-Ce n'est pas la question. Je pense que je peux faire sans. Et ce que tu me proposes ne m'intéresse pas. Je refuse de me marier sans être amoureuse. Je refuse de me marier si j'y vois un intérêt autre que celui de profiter au maximum d'avoir l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés. »

Elle fait la moue.

« Tu aimes bien me faire répéter, Severus. Mais ça m'agace. »

Elle soupire.

« Pour être honnête, j'espérais que tu serais d'humeur, mais tant pis. A la place… »

Severus a traversé la chambre à grands pas, et saisit Hermione par les épaules.

« Je suis d'humeur. Depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis que je t'ai vue dans ma chambre, avec la femme de ménage. »

Elle sourit.

« Parfait. »

Il se surprend à attaquer sa bouche en premier, et rapidement, leurs langues s'en mêlent.

Elle couine lorsque les lèvres de Severus pincent sa gorge, et gémit tout à fait lorsqu'une main se niche sur la courbe d'un sein.

Il est pressé, entreprenant, et c'est tout à fait ce dont elle a besoin.

Ou pas. En fait, il ne va pas vraiment assez vite. Elle s'écarte pour faire passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Il observe, fasciné, la poitrine et le ventre chargés, les cuisses plus rondes, et reste figé.

« Tu es tellement belle »

Elle rougit et détourne le regard et il comprend que malgré l'assurance qu'elle affiche, elle n'en ressent pas la moitié. Sans doute pas même le dixième. Il défait à toute vitesse les boutons maintenant son pantalon de pyjama, puis le laisse tomber.

Elle observe avec intérêt le mouvement de ses mains sur le tissu, puis avec satisfaction, ou plutôt soulagement, l'érection qu'il affiche.

Il revient contre elle pour la soulever et il la porte au lit, la lâchant d'un tout petit peu trop haut pour l'avoir réellement posée.

Elle se recule pour mieux s'installer contre les coussins, et il se hisse sur le matelas à son tour. Soudain, elle glousse.

« Quoi ?

-Oh, rien.

-Hermione…

-Tu vas me trouver ridicule… J'étais en train de penser 'Ah, merde, je n'ai pas pris de potion de contraception, il va falloir un sort'… »

Severus sourit et revient contre elle.

Il attaque sa gorge, mais elle le repousse un peu, pour mieux l'attirer contre ses seins. Très vite, elle gémit, tandis qu'il mordille et caresse.

Lui se montre patient, elle pas du tout.

« Mais pourquoi tu _traînes_ ? » s'exclame-t-elle, d'un ton exaspéré et frustré.

Il grogne quelque chose contre sa chair moelleuse, et elle ne le comprend pas, mais très vite, elle se dit qu'il a dû indiquer son accord, puisque ses mains sont passées sous ses hanches et la soulèvent.

Trente secondes plus tard, elle émet un soupir un peu étouffé, suivi d'un grand cri, et il croit l'avoir blessée.

« Bon sang ! Pardon, je…

-Hmmm… »

Sa voix, son expression, et ce resserrement… Elle a joui.

« Hermione… »

Elle gigote un peu.

« Hermione ?

-Hmmm… Moui ?

-Tu as fini toute seule.

-Ouais.

-Et très vite.

-Désolée.

-Ca va ?

-Super. J'avais un peu trop de frustration sexuelle accumulée. Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Il arque un sourcil.

« Je ne suis même pas entièrement entré…

-M'en fous. Continue. J'en veux un deuxième avant le déjeuner. »

Il rit un peu, un son de gorge grave et sexy qui la fait frissonner. Il le sent, et attend qu'elle ait terminé pour finir de s'enfoncer. Elle gigote un peu pour ajuster sa position, ou plutôt celle de son ventre, et mêle ses jambes aux siennes, avant d'empoigner son fessier tendu à pleines mains pour le pousser à s'activer.

Ils commencent assez doucement par quelques mouvements lents, mais Severus sent rapidement Hermione se resserrer à nouveau. Très vite, elle gémit, et lorsqu'il se laisse enfin aller dans l'espoir de finir avec elle, il finit par y aller si fort, que même elle, dans son état d'excitation actuel, avec son reste de frustration restante, s'apprête à lui demander un peu de calme.

Mais son orgasme la prend, plus long mais d'abord moins puissant que le premier, chacune des enfoncées de Severus le prolongeant un peu. En entendant ses cris chaque fois plus déchirants, il se pousse à continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui soit physiquement plus possible de continuer.

Il s'effondre sur elle, satisfait mais rapidement stressé.

A nouveau, il craint de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses espoirs.

Puis il voit son visage, la détente qu'elle affiche, et le baiser qu'elle lui offre.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Marayeva** : Tu vas continuer à le torturer longtemps ? Le pauvre !

Chouette chapitre ! Vivement la suiiiiiite !

.

Note de _Sockcranberries_ : Ah ben quand même ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait ce chapitre ^^

.

Aë : Ah ? XD

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai cru que tu avais filé. »** Arrête de flipper bon sang !**

.

-Mais il faut acheter les vêtements et les affaires du bébé ! » L'elfe a l'air totalement scandalisé._ (Tiens, un allié de choix pour Severus ^^)_

.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas épouser le papa ? Vous aurez fait les choses à l'envers, mais ce sera moins _grave_ que… »** Que devrait-on dire ! On a fait le bébé, puis nous sommes installés ensemble et n'envisageons pas le mariage avant…. Pfiou ! Longtemps **_(Ah ah, un elfe de tradition ! J'aime ^^)_

.

Il pourrait tout à fait se faire aux bruits qu'elle fait sur son passage.

Et à sa manière de parler au bébé –toute de douceur et d'attention.

Et, dans quelques temps, aux bruits d'un enfant, aux cris et aux rires, aux pleurs, puis aux courses irrégulières de pas tout juste appris.** 3**

.

Il défait à toute vitesse les boutons maintenant son pantalon de pyjama, **Severus et la passion des boutons !**

.

A nouveau, il craint de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses espoirs._ (Aaah les hommes… ^^)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

.

La vente aux enchères doit débuter dans moins d'une heure, et ils ne sont pas levés.

Loin de là –ils sortent tout juste de leur torpeur post-coïtale.

Severus rouvre les yeux sur Hermione, et voit son visage contracté.

« Ouch… On y a été fort…

-Le bébé… ?

-Non, moi, j'ai mal.

-Je suis dé-

-Chuuut. Je t'ai un peu trop incité… »

Il s'en veut, même s'il sait qu'elle a raison. Il quitte le lit pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie, et Hermione profite de son trajet pour reluquer son fessier.

Il revient avec une petite fiole qu'il débouchonne avant de la lui déposer. Elle renifle le pot, et il hausse un sourcil, presque vexé.

« Je l'ai concoctée, il n'y a pas de contre-indication pour les femmes enceintes.

-Ouf » rétorque-t-elle, moqueuse, avant d'avaler le contenu de la fiole. « Mais tu sais » reprend-elle une fois le verre claqué sur la table de nuit, de son côté du lit, « Je me méfiais de mon estomac, pas de ta potion en elle-même. Il m'arrive encore de vomir lorsque je tombe sur des trucs bizarres. »

Elle quitte le lit en bâillant longuement puis se rhabille avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux pour les démêler un minimum. Elle y plante une baguette que Severus croit être vraie avant qu'il ne voie justement la vraie se faire placer dans le holster, qui vient de retrouver sa place.

Devant son regard interrogatif, elle lance « Je suis parano, mais quitte à me faire prendre pour cible, autant qu'ils cherchent à attraper un leurre un peu trop évident… »

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il se tait, mais se promet que si elle lui en laisse la possibilité, elle n'aura plus ce type de craintes.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais arrête tout de suite. Tu as l'air beaucoup trop sérieux. »

Il sourit, pris en faute, et tente un « Tu ne risques rien ici… »

Elle sourit à son tour. « Je sais, mais psychologiquement, je ne suis pas capable de… » Elle soupire. « Je me suis assez bien tirée de la guerre, mais je suis encore un peu… tendue. »

Il s'approche et l'enlace. Il comprend. Lui aussi, mais très différemment.

Il lui arrive de se réveiller en sursaut, régulièrement, hurlant ou silencieux, mais toujours en larmes, alors qu'il n'est pas certain de la dernière fois où il a pleuré éveillé.

Parfois, lorsqu'il est particulièrement épuisé, certaines de ses blessures de guerre se réveillent, et c'est comme si elles étaient neuves. Pas tout à fait comme au premier jour, mais comme les picotements ressentis à J+4 ou 5, cette tension menaçante lui faisant croire que ses coutures allaient céder, sans qu'il puisse vraiment parler d'une douleur –c'était plus un pincement, ou une série de pincements.

« Tu travailles, aujourd'hui ? » lança-t-elle à l'instant où il allait le faire.

« Non, et toi ? »

Elle sourit.

« Parfait. Et demain ?

-Je n'ai plus de rendez-vous professionnel avant quelques jours, en fait. J'avais prévu de petites vacances –un week-end rallongé, en fait. »

Elle hésite, puis se lance.

« Tu veux toujours rencontrer mon père ?

-Bien sûr. Quand ?

-Après la vente ? »

Il acquiesce, satisfait.

.

oOo

.

La boutique est trop propre pour être qualifiée de miteuse, mais le contenu est d'assez bonne qualité.

Et il y a de tout, là-dedans.

Hermione embarque une liste des lots et parcourt les rangées d'appellation et les rayons, cochant une trentaine de lignes, sur environ deux cent.

« Que voudrais-tu ?

-Le parc en bois, cette chaise haute,… Cette salle à manger et… L'armoire vitrée, peut-être, si elle n'est vraiment pas chère, parce qu'elle est belle » Severus acquiesce, elle lui plaît aussi. « Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où je la mettrais. Ensuite, il y a plusieurs transats sympas, et des lots de trucs pour le jardin…

-Tu préfères lesquels ?

-L'ensemble en bois rouge avec le hamac me plaît, mais il risque de monter beaucoup trop, je me rabattrais sûrement sur du plastoc. » Elle fait la moue, ils finissent de faire le tour et Severus note mentalement ses préférences, et celles d'Hermione.

« Alors, si vous me laissez filer à mon rythme, je suis très rapide, je peux monter à 150 lots de l'heure. On peut donc avoir bouclé les enchères ici avant midi, ça permettra d'aller déjeuner et de revenir payer… Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Et le type commence.

Et effectivement, c'est un rapide.

Hermione suit de loin certains trucs, lançant à mi-voix ses estimations sur certaines pièces.

Severus tente sa chance sur une lampe assez jolie et absurde composée d'un emmêlement de fils de fer et de pièces de verre frotté de toutes les couleurs, et remporte l'objet pour 80$.

« Les Malfoy en ont acheté une de ce type en France, ils l'avaient payée 150€, de mémoire… Je la mettrais dans leur chambre de mon Manoir, probablement.

-Les Malfoy ont leur chambre chez toi ? » Il acquiesce. « Dont la Malfoy vue hier ? »

Severus la voit se tendre. Il trouve une échappatoire.

« Ils ne l'utilisent pas souvent. »

Hermione fait la grimace, mais son attention est absorbée par le lot suivant : un lot d'une cinquantaine vêtements pour bébé –fille- terminant à 48$. La boutique propose peu de vêtements, et le rayon bébé est évacué en cinq autres lots.

« Voici l'occasion où connaître le sexe aurait été intéressant, Hermione…

-Je n'aurais quand même pas acheté, une grande partie me plaisait juste moyen. Ca par contre… »

Elle agite la main en rythme et remporte le parc en bois blanc repéré. Elle laisse ensuite passer deux transats, tente sa chance sur un autre, semble hésiter sur une balancelle, mais abandonne à cause du prix. Viennent ensuite les chaises hautes, et Hermione monte le prix, semble hésiter puis poursuit. Elle remporte celle visée, et sourit, un peu tendue, à Severus.

« Je la paie trop cher, mais j'ai eu le parc en-dessous du budget fixé… L'un dans l'autre, je suis dans les clous. »

Severus acquiesce vaguement, mais il se tend. La voir calculer au plus juste, alors que lui pourrait… Tout acheter, la boutique et les murs, peut-être même la rue, tiens, dans ce quartier assez bas de gamme…

Viennent les meubles de jardins, et Hermione suit l'enchère sur l'ensemble rouge jusqu'à 450$ avant d'abandonner. Severus a repéré son système de limite, et sait qu'elle est déjà largement au-dessus de la sienne. Légèrement en retrait d'elle, il lève paresseusement la main jusqu'à atteindre le millier, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. A moins de 300$ du prix normal pratiqué par le magasin, il remporte le lot.

Lorsqu'elle rentrera chez elle, elle découvrira son beau salon de jardin avec hamac installé.

.

oOo

.

Hermione a –bien- dépensé son argent, et est d'assez bonne humeur.

Elle se recoiffe un peu devant le miroir de l'entrée tandis qu'il envoie quelques hiboux –le petit Manoir a une volière en contenant une dizaine. Plutôt que d'aller subir la file d'attente du point de transplanage international, qui semblerait sans fin en ce début de week-end, ils profiteront des autorisations professionnelles de Severus –avantage négocié facilement, dans le cadre des avantages commerciaux sorciers entre les Etats-Unis et la Grande-Bretagne.

Il hésite longuement sur la tenue à adopter.

Le père d'Hermione…

Il adopte finalement une chemise bleu nuit et un pantalon noir. La veste assortie lui semble de trop, trop formelle, mais il la prend tout de même, dans le doute.

Il rejoint sa de nouveau amante et l'enlace un instant, un peu trop peu, un peu trop vite –il n'ose pas la garder contre lui.

Elle en revanche, après une moue déçue, revient contre lui et inspire profondément contre son torse, avant de se reculer à son tour.

Elle lui sourit, tranquille, adorable et délicieuse, et il se détend, au moins un peu.

S'il ressemble un peu à sa fille, il lui plaira, et ils s'entendront sans doute.

.

oOo

.

Le transplanage, cette fois, la laisse chancelante, puis nauséeuse.

Elle chancelle puis se jette en avant, et sans se soucier de l'endroit où elle vomit –sans pouvoir s'en soucier, en vérité- elle souille le sol.

Severus est rapidement contre elle, et il s'assure que ses cheveux sont bien en dehors de son visage puis il l'aide, l'empêche de tomber. Ses vomissements sont violents, et elle tremble, et vomit si vite qu'elle ne peut plus respirer –longtemps.

Tout homme n'ayant pas connu le front paniquerait, Severus compte les secondes tout en cherchant un moyen de l'aider plus efficacement.

Finalement -47 secondes- elle vacille un peu sur place, et Severus continue à la maintenir tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos.

Il lui faut près d'un quart d'heure pour s'en remettre, pour récupérer une respiration normale et elle vérifie son visage dans le rétroviseur que Severus s'est empressé de louer. Hors de question de risquer de lui faire subir à nouveau cela. Ses yeux sont déjà injectés de sang, son visage encore rougi de son épreuve.

Il conduit –il a son permis moldu, mais aurait pu s'en passer, la voiture a été modifiée pour répondre aux commandes faites par baguette.

Elle somnole, achevant de récupérer.

Elle sursaute soudain, et ouvre les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as … ? Laisse maman dormir, s'il te plaît… »

Le bébé n'a pas l'air d'accord, en tout cas, il le fait savoir.

Severus jette un coup d'œil à Hermione et gare précipitamment la voiture.

« Quoi ?

-Tes yeux… Ils brillent.

-Ah ? » Elle vérifie son reflet, et repère une petite lueur bleue parcourant les veinules éclatées de ses yeux. Elle sourit. « C'est la magie du bébé. Il… M'aide, des fois. Je me suis régulièrement cognée, et ça faisait la même chose sur mes bleus. Pas toujours mais de plus en plus souvent. Tant mieux, mon père ne pourra pas s'inquiéter, il n'y aura aucune trace. »

Severus saisit son visage pour voir de plus près, puis embrasse Hermione. Il redémarre.

Ils arrivent bientôt dans un petit quartier entretenu et familial. Des balançoires dans les jardins, parfois même des toboggans, des enfants.

Severus se sent à la fois impatient et envieux de ces bonheurs domestiques affichés.

Hermione lui désigne une place vide devant une maison.

C'est une des plus petites du quartier, mais cela la laisse assez grande.

Le jardin avant est très simple, et trois voitures sont garées dans l'allée.

« C'est à qui, ça… ? » se demande Hermione à haute voix.

« La grise, c'est papa, la verte, Nev, mais la rouge ? »

Severus se tend. Il a déjà compris, mais demande.

« 'Nev' ?

-Neville, Neville Londubat. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Aë : L'histoire des douleurs de coutures, c'est ma césarienne… Sauf que je n'ai jamais eu mal à la couture elle-même (25 cm tout de même), mais au-dessus. Jamais eu mal, sauf la fois où j'ai failli me casser la figure (J+3) en sortant de la douche à l'hôpital : intérieur glissant + marche ridiculement haute, du genre 'nous faisons exprès de faire une douche casse-gueule pour vous garder plus longtemps', là effectivement j'ai eu peur pour mes points, mais rien n'a bougé, et ce n'est même pas la couture elle-même qui a fait le plus mal cette fois non plus.

Changeons de sujet XD

Le type de la vente aux enchères vient d'un vrai qui faisait vraiment ce rythme (si, si) dans une vente de liquidation d'un magasin faisant de l'électroménager et des cuisines aménagées.

La lampe de Severus existe, une boutique je ne sais plus où (bord de mer) en proposait plein, dont des 'sur commande'. C'est bizarre et joli.

.

Note de Marayeva : Et voilà, comme je te le disais hier, sitôt vu dans les mails sitôt bêtaïsé

Super chapiiiiiitre, j'adore !

.

Aë : Surtout parce que tu t'ennuies, avoue ^^'

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ouille ouille ouille, la confrontation Neville-Severus bis va démarrer… Mais à qui est la voiture rouge ? Qui va-t-on affronter en plus ? ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

La vente aux enchères doit débuter dans moins d'une heure, et ils ne sont pas levés._ (Qui aurait envie de se lever après ça ?)_

.

Hermione profite de son trajet pour reluquer son fessier.** Elle aurait eu tort de ne pas en profiter**

.

Il sourit, pris en faute, et tente un « Tu ne risques rien ici… »

Elle sourit à son tour. « Je sais, mais psychologiquement, je ne suis pas capable de… » Elle soupire. « Je me suis assez bien tirée de la guerre, mais je suis encore un peu… tendue. »_ (Ca ne se voit presque pas… !) _Aë : Ironie ? Oui.

.

Il lui arrive de se réveiller en sursaut, régulièrement, hurlant ou silencieux, mais toujours en larmes, alors qu'il n'est pas certain de la dernière fois où il a pleuré éveillé.** OoO moi aussi je vais pleurer là ! **Aë : Désolée ^^'

.

Lorsqu'elle rentrera chez elle, elle découvrira son beau salon de jardin avec hamac installé.** Je veux épouser cet homme ! **Aë :… T'es pas déjà fiancée, toi ? XD

.

« 'Nev' ?

-Neville, Neville Londubat. »** Ouiiiiiii !**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

.

Elle sort de la voiture de location et s'étire, puis récupère son sac à main. Elle vérifie que Severus est également prêt et remonte l'allée en contournant les trois voitures. Elle observe l'inconnue et va sonner.

Ils attendent un peu, puis entendent des bruits de pas, derrière la porte.

Elle s'ouvre, et Hermione se fige.

C'est une femme –Severus pense, durant une fraction de seconde, que c'est sa mère, puis il se rappelle, et jette un œil à sa compagne.

Elle fixe la femme face à elle –blonde vénitienne, mais pas naturellement, la femme est un peu trop âgée pour n'avoir aucun cheveu blanc, une jolie silhouette, une tenue assez simple, mais l'imprimé de sa chemise est original et élégant, formant comme une pluie de feuilles mortes sur fond vert d'eau.

« Madame ? » tente Hermione.

« Oh, bonjour. Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je devais y aller… » Elle remonte une main, serrée sur un petit sac à main de cuir rouge sombre. « John ? Hermione est là avec un homme… »

Une seconde série de pas précède l'arrivée de John Granger, étonnamment grand aux yeux de Severus, qui s'attendait à une stature plus modérée, connaissant la taille de sa fille. Il le dépasse toujours de plusieurs centimètres. La silhouette a été sportive mais s'est relativement empâtée, bien qu'il garde une grande aisance dans ses mouvements.

« Ah, ma chérie… Tu n'étais pas censée venir, si ?

-Non, papa.

-C'est la loi des séries… Neville aussi est là. Will, tu veux… ? » tente-t-il en lui désignant l'intérieur de la maison.

'Will', la blonde, refuse.

« Je vais déjà sûrement être en retard… Une autre fois, John. » Elle fait un pas vers lui et efface les derniers doutes d'Hermione en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Jeunes gens… » Elle achève sa sortie et grimpe rapidement dans la voiture rouge avant de démarrer et de partir.

« Jeunes gens ? » répète Severus, interdit, mais comme, en même temps, le père d'Hermione a repris la parole, son interrogation passe inaperçue.

« Hermione, je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça, mais…

-Tu trompais maman ? » le coupe-t-elle, tranchante, les larmes aux yeux.

Son père a un mouvement de recul.

« Tu serais un fils, tu aurais pris une baffe, ma chérie. Je n'ai jamais trompé ta mère, en trente ans de mariage, ni aucune autre femme. Je connais Wilma depuis trois mois, et nous nous fréquentons depuis moins d'un mois. Je l'ai rencontrée au groupe de soutien pour les veufs que tu m'avais trouvé… »

Hermione plisse les lèvres mais ne rétorque pas. Elle connaît assez son père pour le savoir entièrement sincère.

« Ton ami est là.

-Oui, j'ai vu la voiture… Il fait quoi, cette fois ?

-Il abat l'arbre mort au fond… »

Hermione plisse les yeux.

« Je t'avais dit que je le ferai…

-Et quand tu viens, tu n'es pas en état à cause de ta téléportation, ou alors il y a plus urgent.

-C'est 'transplanage', papa.

-Mais c'est de la téléportation. »

Hermione soupire, mais sourit.

Elle parcourt le couloir traversant la maison en direction de la cour et du jardin, et ouvre une porte vitrée.

« Neville !

-Eh ! Coucou ! C'était prévu que tu viennes ?

-Tu étais au courant depuis quand ?

-De quoi ?

-La copine de mon père. » Lequel secoue la tête en fixant Severus, l'air interrogatif.

« Will ? Depuis aujourd'hui… Elle était là quand je suis arrivé…

-Vraiiimeeent ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant !

-John, sérieux ? Vous ne l'avez pas dit à Hermione ? »

John a un mouvement d'épaule, comme pour flanquer le sujet derrière lui.

« C'est qui, celui-là, ma chérie ? » lance-t-il à Hermione en désignant Severus.

« Severus, Severus Snape. C'est… Le papa » ajoute-t-elle en tapotant son ventre, aujourd'hui dans un t-shirt de grossesse 'Mange, Dors, Sois patiente'.

Le papa de la (future) maman plisse les yeux et examine l'intrus, tandis que Neville approche, rangeant lentement sa baguette, comme hésitant à la garder en main.

« Même si je déteste cette expression il faut que je demande… Vous comptez faire d'elle une honnête femme ? »

La réponse fuse, sans hésitation, mais posée.

« Si elle avait accepté ma demande, elle porterait en ce moment une bague de fiançailles. »

John se tourne vers sa fille et sourit, comme attristé, ou plutôt conforté dans sa déception, en un sens.

« Il a l'air d'un homme sensé, au moins, ma chérie » lui dit-il avant d'embrasser son front, et de la serrer contre lui. « J'espère que vous ne ferez pas de connerie, jeune homme.

-Je n'ai sans doute qu'une dizaine d'années de différence avec vous…*

-Mais la paternité ne vous a pas encore vieilli. Vous verrez d'ici deux ans, après quelques insomnies… »

Severus jette un regard incertain à une Hermione souriante, puis reporte son attention sur Londubat, qui tente de ne pas montrer son antipathie –sans grand succès.

« Vous ne perdez pas de temps, Londubat… Il n'est que dix heures du matin et vous êtes déjà là…

-Je donne un coup de main, _moi_…

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de poser ma veste.

-Il ne va pas aider dès l'arrivée. Vous prenez un café ou un thé, Severus ?

-Un thé, je vous prie.

-Hermione, j'espère que tu ne voudras pas donner un prénom aussi tordu au petit poussin…

-Je ne suis pas décidée. On verra. »

Severus hausse un sourcil puis lance « 'On' ou 'tu' ? »

Hermione secoue la tête sans répondre, puis passe dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans un placard et en sortir des biscuits sablés fourrés au chocolat. Elle empoigne fermement l'anse de son mug de thé et s'installe à table, des miettes de gâteau déjà répandues sur son t-shirt.

« On va voir si ce qu'elle a dit était vrai… » commence John en s'installant à table, près de sa fille, avant de désigner la place qui lui fait face à Severus. Neville prend la dernière, et John se lance.

« Elle a compris que vous étiez fiancé lorsqu'elle est venue vous l'annoncer. A tort. »

Visiblement, elle tient son père très au courant. Severus acquiesce.

« Vous travaillez.

-Oui, je suis…

-Votre travail, comme vos revenus, je m'en fiche, jeune homme, tant que c'est légal et pas dégradant pour vous ou quiconque. »

Severus laisse donc le sujet de côté –l'heure est à l'interrogatoire.

« Vous n'étiez pas en couple avec Hermione, à ce moment-là. »

Severus acquiesce.

« Vous ne l'êtes toujours pas.

-Cela ne dépend que d'elle. »

John fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil à sa fille.

« Elle est têtue, hein ? » lance-t-il. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. « Vous restez combien de temps, tous les deux ?

-Je reste la journée, j'ai acheté des meubles que je dois récupérer avant demain soir.

-Pour le bébé ? » intervient Neville.

« Et la maison » complète Hermione.

« Si tu veux que je repasse faire des peintures ou…

-Merci, Neville. Merci de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien. »

Elle liquide le fond du paquet de gâteaux, allant jusqu'à récupérer miette à miette ce qui reste dans l'emballage. Severus l'observe, sourcil arqué, tandis que Neville sourit.

« Elle fait toujours ça, depuis que le bébé est là… Même si elle sait qu'il y a d'autres paquets qui l'attendent dans le placard » ajoute Neville.

« Je ne vais pas en manger deux » dit-elle tout en jetant un regard concupiscent au dit placard.

« Tu peux te le permettre, tu as peu grossi » contre son père en faisant mine de se lever.

« Papa, non. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

John se laisse retomber sur sa chaise.

« Je te ressers du thé ? » Cette fois, elle acquiesce, et récupère donc une deuxième quantité fumante.

.

oOo

.

Severus apprécie John. Il est tranquille, apaisé.

Le fait d'avoir lui aussi passé la nuit avec une femme qu'il aime visiblement doit aider à bien vivre son deuil.

Londubat semble faire régulièrement acte de présence –il connaît le lieu et la position de chaque chose presque aussi bien que s'il vivait ici, ne marquant qu'une très légère hésitation avant d'ouvrir le tiroir occupé par les couteaux à découper, par exemple.

Ils déjeunent ensemble, et Severus surveille Londubat du coin de l'œil, réalisant rapidement qu'il lui rend la pareille.

Il sert Hermione, et commence à repérer ses habitudes, et ses manies.

La manière dont elle fait passer sa fourchette d'une main à l'autre suivant ce qu'elle mange et découpe.

La manière dont elle triture la nourriture lorsqu'elle parle, aussi.

La façon dont elle n'arrive pas à se retenir lorsque la nourriture est juste sous ses yeux, mais y parvient lorsqu'elle doit se lever ou se déplacer pour la prendre.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, il se dit que c'est simplement ça, la différence : se déplacer a dû devenir un peu trop difficile.

Le repas se termine, et Hermione reste en cuisine, à table, après avoir débarrassé avec tout le monde, tandis que son père fait la vaisselle. Les deux autres sortent, prétendument pour finir l'ouvrage du matin –l'abattage du fameux arbre mort, et son tronçonnage. Le tout à la Moldue, bien sûr –« J'en profite pour faire un peu de sport, Hermione » a lancé Neville avec un clin d'œil devant son interrogation sur ce point.

« Je l'ai demandée en mariage lorsqu'elle m'a dit être enceinte » commence Neville lorsqu'il sait qu'ils ne sont plus assez près pour être entendus de l'intérieur. « Elle a refusé. A vous aussi… »

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, le temps de détailler Snape, lequel sent parfaitement son infériorité physique.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez une chance avec elle, Snape ? » Severus le laisse parler, et affiche lentement son célèbre rictus. « Elle n'était pas dans son état normal quand elle est tombée enceinte, c'est évident, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas couché avec _vous_, et aurait pensé à une contraception… Elle venait de perdre sa mère, après tout. »

Le sourire de Severus est totalement sorti.

« Ce qui me permet d'y croire, Londubat… C'est que je suis celui qui a passé la nuit avec elle, avant de venir ici… »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Et toc !

Bon, j'aime beaucoup Neville, mais j'apprécie d'autant plus Severus, alors entre les deux hein… Je soutiens le Serpentard !

Vivement le prochain chapitre !

.

Aë : Merci à **Marayeva** et _Sockscranberries_.

.

.

un t-shirt de grossesse 'Mange, Dors, Sois patiente'.** Un message caché ?**

.

-Mais la paternité ne vous a pas encore vieilli. Vous verrez d'ici deux ans, après quelques insomnies… »_ (Comme c'est encourageant ^^)_

.

-Hermione, j'espère que tu ne voudras pas donner un prénom aussi tordu au petit poussin…_ (Bah, moi j'aime bien ^^)_

.

Ils déjeunent ensemble, et Severus surveille Londubat du coin de l'œil, réalisant rapidement qu'il lui rend la pareille._ (Ambiance ambiance ! ^^)_

.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, il se dit que c'est simplement ça, la différence : se déplacer a dû devenir un peu trop difficile.** Essaie donc de te déplacer avec un ventre énoooorme, tu verras si c'est simplement « devenu un peu trop difficile » abruti ! **Aë : Hermione n'en est pas encore là : rappelle-toi, Severus n'a pas vu de suite qu'elle est enceinte ^^

. »

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, le temps de détailler Snape, lequel sent parfaitement son infériorité physique.** Référence aux photos de Matthew (presque) nu ? **Aë : Si tu veux ^^

.

« Elle n'était pas dans son état normal quand elle est tombée enceinte, c'est évident, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas couché avec _vous_, et aurait pensé à une contraception… Elle venait de perdre sa mère, après tout. »** Méchant !**

.

« Ce qui me permet d'y croire, Londubat… C'est que je suis celui qui a passé la nuit avec elle, avant de venir ici… »** Et paf ! Tu l'as pas vue venir celle là hein !**


End file.
